


Simon's Librarian Boy.

by IfSnowBazWereReal



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha and Ginger???, Baz is a librarian, Baz lost his shoe??, Baz only sexual, Bisexual Simon?, Dev and Niall are dating, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Simon?, I Ship It, Lesbian Agatha, Multi, No Smut, Shepard is friends with Agatha, Simon hasn't had coffee before, Simon's a baker, Sober Penelope, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Stan DeNiall, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, best friend group, drunk baz, gay baz, simon loves baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/pseuds/IfSnowBazWereReal
Summary: Penelope has to return some books to the local library. Simon tags along with her and he meets Basil, who is a "jerk" (Simon's words) librarian. Of course Simon complains non-sotp and Penelope, Shepard and Agatha make a plan to get Simon and Baz together....
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Dragon Books and Vampire Boys.

**Simon**

Penny kicks the door open and slams it shut with her arms full. She walks over to the couch and drops her bags before pulling her shoes off. She huffs and plops down on the couch. Bad day I guess. I place my sandwhich down on my plate, eyeing it before I wipe my hands on my trousers and turn to her. 

"Bad day?" I ask. She gets up off the couch and stomps over to me. She puts her hands on her hips and frowns.

"My English Literature professer told the class that we are having an exam tomorrow. He said that he forgot to tell us last week! So now I have to spend the rest of my night studying instead of hanging out with you or Shep." She takes my sandwich and takes a bite. I don't mind. "And I have to go to the library to get some books so I can study. I swear! My professor doesn't provide us with any materials. Oh, and I have to return some books too." She sighs and finishes the rest of my sandwich. "Wanna come with?"

I smile at her, "Sure, but what about Shep?"

"He's working," she waves her hand in the air and dissmisses the conversation. "I have to get my books. Get ready."

I jump up from the kitchen island and grab my jacket off the couch. Penelope comes out of her room with a stack of books in her arms. She drops them into her bag and grabs her shoes off the ground where she flung them. 

We get to the library and I follow Penny in. She heads over to the book checkout counter and slams down her book bag, getting some glares. She turns to me, "Simon you don't have to follow me. You can go wander the place. Oh, there's a cafe in the back." And with that I smile and head off to find the cafe. 

I walk through aisles, walls of books towering over me. A book catches my eye and I stop to grab it off the shelf. A dragon is embroidered onto the cover and fire spits from it's mouth, the title reading _English Dragons, 16th century._ I can tell that it's old. The spine is almost ripped of and there's a nasty stain on the cover.

"Interested in England's dragons?" A deep, sweet voice asks from my left. I look over and see a tall, vampire looking man with silky black hair with a widow's peak. His eyes are grey and he's pale as ever. What a cliche vampire. He has a stack of books in his arms and his nametag reads _Basil._ What kind of evil name is that? When I don't respond he says, "I wouldn't waste your time reading that one," His voice turns venomous and points to the book in my hands and shakes his head. 

I glare at him, "And you know better?" I shoot at him.

He scoffs, "in a matter of fact, I do. I am the one who works here," he hisses at me. I don't know why but my cheeks turn hot and he smirks. I glare at him, "That's a fake. Coppied in 1605 by Arwin Costance." I stare at him and he sneers at me and rolls his eyes. Why does he have to be mean? I'm just looking around. "This one," he says, flipping the hair out of his face perfectly, grabbing a book off the shelf, "this is the original. Published in 1601, January 5th," the title says _Dragons of England,_ "by Arnold Forster." He sneers again and places the book back on the shelf. He turns swiftly and leaves me standing, striding perfectly down the aisle.

I try to shake his face and voice out of my head. _Basil._ What a prick. I clench my fist at my side, trying to control my anger. Is he like that with everyone? Or only me because I just grabed a coppied book off the shelf? I shake my head and leave the aisle to head back to the front of the library to find Penny. When I find, her she looks surprised. 

"Wow, Simon. What got under your skin?" She smiles a bit and I huff.

"Some jerk librarian. _Basil._ Ugh, I grabed a book off the shelf and he literally dissed me for looking at the book! He yapped all about this book and he was sneering at me the whole time! Like, dude! What did I do to get you so pissed at me? His hair, I swear he's a vampire Penny, he has a widow's peak. His eyes too, they're grey and ugh! He's literally perfect and I hate it! Then he turned and walked perfectly away like nothing happened!" I don't realise that I'm still holding the book in my hand, so I set it on the bench closest to me. When I turn bak to Penny she's trying to hide a smile. "What!?" I say.

"Oh, nothing Simon. Just, you were really specific with your choice of words." She smiles again and turns away.

"No," I say, "He's a prick and he's so annoying." I huff and think about how I never want to see him ever again. 

"You know, you shouldn't be so negative. You barely met him and Baz is really nice. He's really fucking smart too. He's in my Politics class." We start heading toward the door and I stop in my tracks.

"You know him!" I can't believe Penny know's him. She sad he was _nice_. HA! Fat chance.

"Yeah, haven't I told you about him before? He's here all the time."

"Well obviously! I just ran into him! Seriously, why does he have to be so perfect. Knowing everything. Ruthless twat." I imideatly regret saying what I just said the moment it came out of my mouth. Perfect? Ruthless? No. I do NOT think he's perfect.

"Hm." Penny says.

"Let's just get out of here?" I say. "Don't you have an exam to study for?" She frowns.

"Don't remind me." She rolls her eyes and it reminds me of the way Baz rolled his eyes at me. 


	2. Penny knows something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope knows something Simon doesn't.....

**Penelope**

It's 7:01 and Simon is sitting at the island, on the phone with Agatha. He's talking about Baz. Well, he's not exatly _talking_ _about_ him, he's more like complaining. I'm sitting on the sofa trying to read the book that I got from the library earlier today with my notebook spread in front of me. I scribble words in my notebook trying to remeber everything I wrote down 5 minutes ago. Merlin, Simon is so loud. I look up at him and he's pacing around the kitchen. His hand is in his hair and his face is red. I sigh and gather my things so I can move to my bedroom where there is more peace than this. 

"He was such a bloddy git!" Simon yells into the phone. Poor Agatha. He looks over at me and I wave to him, walking into my room and shuting the door.

I wonder why Simon hates Baz so much. Baz is sometimes a bit snotty, but that's only when we're in class. Whenever I see him at the library, he's so kind to everyone, helping people find the right books and laughing at the children when they come with their parents. I find it hard to believe Simon, honestly. And that surprises me, because I always trust what Simon says.

One time Baz came up to me while I was studying in the library and he asked me questions about school. Later that week in class we decided that we would study sometime together and we did. Not that that meat anything. I was dating Shepard at the time and he knew. Baz told me stuff about him; one day we were talking about homophobics and politics and he came out to me on the spot. He just straight up told me he was gay. I didn't mind of course, but I did tease him a couple times, asking him if he thought that guy was cute, or if that guy was his type. He just glared at me every time. We always talk about school and politics and our favorite authors of the 18th entury, but occasionally we'd talk about family and friends.

I grab my phone and send him a message;

Message: Baz Pitch

7:06 pm [Me]

**So you met Simon today....**

7:12 pm [Baz]

I don't think I recall who you are talking about Bunce.

7:12 pm [Me]

**Simon... at the library.... you know him... smh**

7:12 pm [Baz]

You mean the bloke that was holding a fake copy of Dragons of England and kept glaring at me the whole time?

7:12 pm [Baz]

Than yes, I did meet Simon.

7:13 pm [Me]

**Wait he was holding a FAKE copy of Dragons of England? Yes that is Simon.**

7:13 pm [Me]

**So Bazzzz.**

7:13 pm [Baz]

What Bunce.

7:13 pm [Me]

**What did you think of Simon??**

7:13 pm [Baz]

I can't believe you're asking me this.

7:14 pm [Me] 

**Don't dodge the question, Pitch.**

7:14 pm [Baz]

He's a idiot. You're an idiot if you think I like him. But he's fine I guess. 

7:14 pm [Me]

**Bold of you to asume I'm an idiot.**

7:14pm [Me]

**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**

7:14 pm [Me]

**But seriously Baz. You're not living if you don't go out every once in a while.**

7:15 pm [Baz]

Bold of you to asume I'm not living Bunce. I'll think about it...

7:15 pm [Me]

**OMG! Seriously!**

7: 15 pm [Me]

**So you like Simon?!**

7:15 pm [Me] 

**BAZ!**

I told him about Simon a while back, and I swear, I saw his eyes go wild but I had no idea what it meant then. I think I do now. 


	3. The Three Muskateers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz talking to his mates and Niall maybe figures something out about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Baz has told Niall and Dev about Simon when Penny told Baz about him.

**Baz**

Group chat: "The Three Muskateers"

Members: Dev, Baz, Niall

6:43 pm [Baz]

Simon Snow is an idiot.

6:43 pm [Dev] 

OWO! Don't say that about the love of your lifeeeee

6:44 pm [Niall]

_Oof. you mean the Simon guy Baz told us about like, last week? Baz what'd you do this time?_

6:44 pm [Baz]

I saw Snow today at the library... Yes that Simon guy.

6:44 pm [Niall]

_:p Lemme guess. You told him he was a git for looking so good._

6:44 pm [Dev]

Baz! What diD YoU DO?! Lmao Niall. Probably what happened ;p

6:45 pm [Baz]

That was not what happened you dolts. 

6:45 pm [Baz] 

I may have been an ass to him. Not that it was a bid deal.

6:45 pm [Niall]

_Noooo! Baz that was not the time to show off your evil side, no matter how tempting it was._

6:45 pm [Dev]

Dayymn Baz. Why you gotta break a man? 

6:46 pm [Dev]

Yk you r never going to get someone if you can't be a bit civil. Sometimes....

6:46 pm [Baz]

I'm perfectly civil when I want to be. 

6:46 pm [Niall]

_mhm. sure you were Bazzy. suuurrreee. -_-_

6:46 pm [Baz]

Don't call me Bazzy ever again.

6:46 pm [Dev] 

Awwwww. Baz is just being all moody because Simon Snow ran off without himmm </3

6:46 pm [Niall]

_I think someone is in looooveeeee..... ;)_

6:47 pm [Baz]

Shut up. There is nothing going on.

6:47 pm [Baz]

Snow hates me and I hate him.

6:47 pm [Niall]

_Bazzy is jellouussssss! JeLLEYYY!!_

6:47 pm [Dev]

Baz is so embarasssed that he deneying itt. 0-0

6:47 pm [Baz]

Why are you even my mates?

6:48 pm [Dev]

MatES!? More like mates with Simon.... if ya know what I mean ;););););p

6:48 pm [Niall]

_Oh, I know what you mean.... You mean Baz wants to be friends with Simon. Hey Baz you can't leave us for Simon!_

6:48 pm [Dev]

You meathead. Not mates as in friends.... mates as in friends with benifits......;)

6:48 pm [Baz]

Who said I was leaving Niall?

6:48 pm [Niall]

_Ohhhhhh!!! I get it now! Friends with benifits...... hehehehe. ;););) maaateesssss hehehehe;p;p;p_

6:49 pm [Baz]

Goodbye. 

6:49 pm [Dev]

Ok bye BAZZ!! Go talk to ur boyFriEnd! 

6:49 pm [Niall]

_See ya later BAZZYYY!! ;);)_

* * *

**Niall**

Message: Dev

7:00 pm [Niall]

_What's friends with benifits?_

7:00 pm [Dev]

-_- smh. :(

7:00 pm [Niall]

_??_

I think Dev and I both know that Baz likes this Simon Snow guy. He hasn't even met the bloke before today! Only heard about him from his classmate Penelope Bunce and I think I recall him saying that he saw a photo of him once. Penelope showed him I think. I've seen her around at uni. It's not hard to find her in a crowd. Her purple hair is quite alarming. 

I always meet with Dev and Baz at lunch hour. Baz doesn't eat much, because of his vampirism of course. Yes, Dev and I both know about it. We've known since we were 15. Baz does an awful job trying to hide it. I mean, he looks really like a cliche vamp. Widow's peak, pitch black hair (well, he is a Pitch), pale as ever. I wonder if anyone's noticed. I wonder if this Simon Snow boy he's on about noticed. I wouldn't be very surprised if he did. Or maybe he's as thick-headed as Baz says he is. You can't ever take Baz's word when it comes to guys. Anyways, we have a few classes together, all three of us so we usually find a spot near the back of a classroom beside eachother then Dev and I usually fool around, but we get our work done. Dev and I have almost every class together so we see eachother everyday. We always sit beside eachother and we're always the one who greets Baz at our table at lunch. Hm. I wonder if that means something. Dev and I. It must mean something right? I've been seeing Dev a bit differently lately. I notice more things, like the way he holds his pencil or the way he blows his hair out of his face or the way he sneers at all the girls and smiles just for me and Baz. Mostly for me though. I guess because I'm with him the most. But I'm not sure. It would make sense if he had feelings for me. And I guess it makes sense that I have feelings for him. 


	4. DeNiall? Baz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev and Niall are a thing... What's wrong with Baz?

**Dev**

Baz and Niall are my mates. We've been a group ever since we were kids. We all played on the same football field until we were all in secondary school. Baz was the only one of us to continue football all throughout school and summer. He's still good at it, well _good_ isn't saying much. Baz is a bloody pro. I think he wants to play on the Liverpool team. He's that good. Niall and I play a match with him when we all hangout sometimes. We're no match for Baz, but we always end up tackling each other or Baz'll break mine and Dev's legs and we'll end up smashed together. It's always a blast. 

I think I’ve always liked Niall a bit. I do soften up around him, but I would never admit that out loud. He looks different from other people, and it’s not because he has dark brown hair seeping into white. Or the way he smirks at every single person that crosses his path, even the teachers. He gives them death glares, even when he thinks something is funny so people just assume he’s mad all the time. People don’t mess around with Niall. He’s a pit viper brought to a field of crows. You don’t get on his bad side. He’s almost as bad as Baz. But Baz is even worse. Baz just always looks like he’s gonna kill someone. But not with us. Not with his own crowd. Not with his family. I guess that’s why I like Niall. Wait, _like_ ? Huh, I guess I do like him. Well, _like_ is pretty mild. It’s not like I fancy him. Well, I do fancy him...what the fuck, I love that bitch. 

Message: Baz Bitch

5:20 pm [Devil]

Hey mate can we talk?

5:24 pm [Baz Bitch]

Depends on what you want to talk about.

5:24 pm [Devil]

I was hoping to talk about Niall, but it sounds like you got a bee up your bonnet.

5:24 pm [Baz Bitch]

No mate, I'm here. Talk to me.

5:24 pm [Devil]

I like Niall.

5:24 pm [Devil]

I like, really like him. Like, I think I love him?? 

5:24 pm [Baz Bitch]

Well, if you feel this way about Niall, you better tell him. I know I wouldn't want to be left in the dark.

5:25 pm [Devil]

Okay. You know, i think i should do that acctually. 

5:25 pm [Devil]

I should come out to him tho right?

5:25 pm [Baz Bitch]

Well I can gladly tell him for you.

5:25 pm [Baz Bitch]

I think you should come out to him first. Then see if he recipricates your feelings toward him.

5:25 pm [Devil]

I guess I can do that :/

5:25 pm [Devil]

What if he doesn't like me back?

5:26 pm [Baz Bitch]

If I'm going to be perfectly honnest with you mate, I'm pretty sure that bloke's got a crush on you too.

5:26 pm [Devil]

For ReALz?!

5:26 pm [Baz Bitch]

It seems that way. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Crowley, you must be blind.

5:26 pm [Devil]

huh. I guess I did notice beforee. 0.0

5:27 pm [Baz Bitch]

You wanker. What are you doing still talking to me? Go tell him. Crowley, you two knobheads are going to be the death of me.

5:27 pm [Devil]

Says you. You're the one not going to get Snow.

5:27 pm [Devil]

but thanks man... yk..

5:27 pm [Baz Bitch]

Of course.

So I guess I'm telling Niall. That bitch better like me back. If you fight with the Devil, you get the Devil. 

Message: Niall River

5:30 pm [Deviled Eggs]

I like you, you little puke. You better like me back. >;]

5:30 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Oh and I'm gay btw.

5:30 pm [Niall River]

_Same lmao. We be gay bros._

5:30 pm [Niall River]

_....but....I like you too....._

5:31 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Fuck yeah baby!

5:31 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Wait does this mean were boyfriends now?

5:31 pm [Niall River]

_Shite man. Of fucking course it makes us boyfriends._

5:31 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Fuck yeah! 

5:31 pm [Niall River]

_Hey we beat Baz at getting a bf before he did! Point for team Dev and Niall!_

5:32 pm [Deviled Eggs]

I think this calls for a party? 

5:32 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Or a date?

5:32 pm [Niall River]

_You just broke me.... lets do both?_

5:32 pm [Deviled Eggs]

I just broke you? ;) I can do it again, babe ;p <3

5:33 pm [Niall River]

_Shite man. Yk I can do it too?_

5:33 pm [Niall River]

_u make me want you darling,,, beside me. right now ;pppp_

5:33 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Bloody arse. You are coming over at 6:00. be here.

5:33 pm [Niall River]

_I fucking live two blocks away from you... smh. fine I'm coming. But ur making diner :))_

5:33 pm [Deviled Eggs]

Dinner...... heh ;)

5:34 pm [Nial River]

_Shut up.... ill be there_

5:34 pm [Deviled Eggs]

You better be...

**Baz**

Simon bloody Snow. Look what you have done to me. One look in the eye and I see everything Penelope Bunce has told me about. Bloody Snow. How can he have this effect on me? Crowley, I need some air. I step out on my balcony, I think twice and bring my violin with. I search for a song that will distract my brain and stand with my back against the railing. I slide the bow over the strings, pressing down on hard so the chord plays out. My fingers are stiff from the lack of playing the past few weeks. My calluses hurt and I wince every time I press down on the strings. How long have I not played? I finish my song and start the next one. My figures are burning after I finnish the fifth piece. I lower the instrument from my chin and turn to face the sunset. It's a stark yellowish orange fading into a warm pink. Like Simon's face when he was getting flustered at me the other day. I squint as the sun hits my face directly and turn away from the sting.

Penelope Bunce, you fool. I remind myself to never talk to her about Snow ever again. _I'll think about it?_ No, I won't think about it. _I'll constantly be thinking about it, you fool._ I grab the door handle and slide it open, it smashes into the wall and I flinch at the sound. I didn't mean to be that powerful. My strength sometimes surprises me; being a vampire has its pros and cons. Mostly cons though. I would rather kill myself than let another being now about who I really am. Dev and Niall are eough of a burden to handle. And my father and Daphne are just extra weight I have to carry. I hate to think about what my family thinks of me, about what my mother would have thought of me if she hadn't died. She would have killed me knowing that I'm a blood sucker. And when she had the chance she didn't take it and died instead. What a waste. I set my violin back in the case and grab my books out of my school bag. I head to the table and set up my space. Simon bloody Snow. You've invaded my thoughts far too many times... that shouldn't be aloud. _Don't let him get to your head Basilton. He's just some boy. You won't ever see him again so you won't have to hurt him anymore._ I try to focus but end up slamming my book shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this all plannnned out guys!


	5. Seriously? Him again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon see's Baz when he's waiting for Penny outside her Politics class.

**Simon**

I'm waiting outside Penelope's Politics building with Shepard. We all planned to go out for tea once Penny and I are out of classes for the day. I finished mine an hour ago so it gave me time to change and get Shepard. Shep is talking to me about taking Penny on a date next week so I try to focus on what he's saying to me.

"Simon, should I wear a suit or not? I don't even think I own a suit!" He's smiling. 

I look over at him and give him a sad smile, "Shepard, I'm pretty sure Penelope wouldn't give a fig if you wore a suit. But you do you mate. I'm sure she'll love it anyways."

Shepard's gaze moves over at the door to the building so I turn my head to see what he's looking at and Baz strides out od the door looking posh as fuck. He's wearing dark grey trousers and a dark purple button down shirt. His custom belt looks like it would cost a fortune and his hair flops around his face with every step he takes. Gracefull and flawless. The wanker. He catches my eye and smirks, hefting his sachel over his shoulder. I glare at him and clech my fist into a ball. My face feels hot and my heart has hitched a few beats. 

Penny calls us, "Simon! Shep!" I shove off the wall I was leaning on and cast a quick glance at Baz before clearing my face and walking over to meet her. Shepard jogs over to her and catches her in his arms and Penelope laughs as he kisses her. She gushes and smiles over Shepard's shoulder at me, makeing her way over. I pull her into a hug and she groans.

"Ready to go? I told Agatha to meet us there." I say and look up. I see Baz again, sneering at me. There are two other guys at his side sniggering so I scowl at them too.

"Agatha's comming!?" Shepard beams, "I havn't seen her in ages."

"You've never seen her," Penelope shakes her head at him but a smile creeps onto her face.

Shep shrugs and smiles brightly. He grabs Penelope's hand, "for Merlin's Sake Simon. We're over here!" She waves a hand in my face and I startle, looking back at her. She looks over her shoulder to see what I was looking at, "Baz? Seriously Simon?" She shakes her head.

"I never understand your British slang." Shepard says, trying to spike up a convorsation. "Like, who is the _Merlin_ guy?"

"You'll understand someday." I say. Penny starts to head over to the cafe and we walk in silence. When we get to the little cafe, Agatha is sitting in a small booth on the side. I smile and wave to her. She see's me through the window and waves back. 

I walk through the door and a wave of freashly baked scones and pies hits me in the face, all the hatred and anger I was feeling before dissapears. I take a deep breath in and smile to myself. Even though I work here doesn't mean I'll ever get used to the glorious smells of scones and tea.

Agatha stands up to hug Penny and me and Shepard beams at her. 

"Hi! I'm Shepard! I'm from Omaha Nebaraska, do you know where that is?"

Agatha laughs and nods her head, her hair waving as her head bobs, taking Shep's hand. "I am quite familiar with America. I do live in California. I'm just visiting for a bit." She looks over at me.

Somehow Shepard's grin widens as he asks Agatha about the weather and the people she meet there. I give Penny a concerning look. She shrugs and takes a seat beside Shep. I sit next to Agatha and she smiles.

"Can I get you chaps something to drink? Tea, perhaps?" A waiter asks. It's Ellie, she nods at me and I smile back at her.

"Yes, please" Agatha says, "Darjeeling, if you have it?"

"Of course. And you Simon?"

"Um, I'll have a green tea? Extra sugar and milk, please."

"Sure, and you?" She looks up and Penny.

"Oh just a white tea. And a dozen or so of sour cherry scones." She gesture to me and I smile. She rolls her eyes. "I know you're hungry Simon."

Ellie looks at Shepard, "Do you have latte macchiatos? If so, I would gladdly take one." He smiles and she nods, scribbling on her note pad, "Two shots esspresso please," Shep adds and with that, she smiles and heads off.

Penelope and I are staring at Shepard. _What is a latte macchiato?_ Must be American.

"What?" Shepard says. He pushes his glasses up.

"What's a _latte_ _machioto_?" Penny asks, he nose wrinkling.

Agatha laughs and Shepard just stares at her, "It _macchiato._ Not _machioto_! It's a very popular drink in America."

Shepard, still staring at her says, "please tell me you have had coffe before." Penny and I just stare at him. He looks at me, "you too?" I shrug, "Well, you have to try it. It's delicious. And please, stop calling America, _America_. Just call it the USA or the States."

"Well that's what it's called, isn't it? Why would I call it something else, if that's how everyone else adresses it?" 

"It sounds like your naming it. And only people who don't live in Noth America call it _America_. All the Canadians and our neighbors call it the US."

"Ugh." Penny says. " _Canadians_ and their accent." She says it with discust and I feel bad for Canadians. Aren't they the one's that made maple syrup or something? " _Eh_? Seriously, what's that about?" She crinkles her nose and Agatha and I giggle.

"Canadian's are fine people!" Shepard objects, smiling at her, "And I think their accent is adorable. Not that they have much of one." He shrugs and swigs his arm over Penny's shoulder. Penny decides not to say anything and drops the conversation, sighing.

Our drinks arrive along with a plate full of warm scones. My eye's nearly pop out of my head and I grab the butter dish and start slathering it on a scone. Agatha laughs at me. 

Shepard hands Penelope his drink and she sips it. Her face turns with discust and Shepard laughs. "What is that?" Penelope grabs her tea and takes a huge gulp. "That tastes like animal shite!" Shepard is cracking up and Penny hands me the drink. I sniff at the brown liquid. It smells weird. Not like something I would drink, but I sip it anyways. Too much fills my mouth and I try not to spit it out. I swallow, hardly even able to not puke all over. It's dry and very bitter. Two shots of esspresso? That's absolutely not my cup of tea. 

"The fuck? That tastes like a dead animal. And the taste stays in your mouth." I stuff a scone in my mouth and take a gulp of tea just like Penny. Agatha and Shepard are laughing.

Penelope scowls at Shepard, "I refuse to kiss you if your to drink that." She crosses her arms and Shepard takes his drink back. He sips at it and smiles down at Penny.

"Shame." He says, "I was hoping I would get to kiss my girlfriend after returning from the States last week. Hm. Oh well." He smiles and shrugs, taking another sip.

Penny shakes her head, "fine. You'll just have to brush your teath before you come anymore closer to me." She warns him as he leans forward, taunting her. She turns her head just as Shepard pecks her on the mouth. "You reak of coffe." Shepard just smiles. 

"Could you not?" I laugh, "I'm trying to eat here." I guesture to my plate and Agatha reaches to grab a scone.

"One day Simon, you'll be in love. And you'll kiss in front of us all the time," Agatha says taking a bite, her blonde hair falling in her face, "just wait and see."

I blush crimson and shake my head. I grab my tea cup and sip at it, just to hide my face. Penelope notices my behavior. I get a nasty smirk from her.

"Simon," Penny says, "if I recall, I saw you noticing Baz? You were looking at him. Right before we left?"

I drop the scone in my hand, "No. No, I was not _noticeing_ him." Baz? Seriously? I never _noticed_ him.... well, I guess I did... But not like that! 

"Hm." She says, "then what were you looking at? I did see Baz notice _you_ ," She teases. 

"No. That bloddy git was not _looking_ at me. And I was not _looking_ at him. He fucking hates me Penelope." He definatly was looking at me, not that I would ever admit that out loud, but he wasn't _looking_ , he was glowering. Sneering. Glaring. Not _looking_. 

"Who's Baz?" Shep asks.

"No one." I say quickly just as Penny says, "the boy Simon's been ogling whenever he gets a chance. He's been talking about him non-stop." She smirks at me and Agatha smiles.

"Simon, I thought you told me you hated him?" Agatha says.

"I do! Jesus Penny! Would you belt up!"

"Belt up?" Shepard says, "What does that mean?"

"It's the nicer way of saying shut up." She tells him.

"Like I said before, I'll never get the British slang," he mumbles.

"I don't like Baz! Okay!"

"Simon, nobody said you liked him. Just that you were looking at him. No need to get harsh with us." Agatha smiles warmly and places her hand over mine. I blush at what Agatha said, looking over at Penelope. She looks kind of sad? Sympethetic? I don't know. It's so hard to read Penny sometimes. 

"Merlin, can we please stop talking about Baz? Please?"

"Sorry Simon. I didn't mean to be mean or anything. Just playing around." Penny smiles warmly at me.

"I know," I say "But, Penny it's Baz-.... Shit! Come on!" Just when I wanted to drop the subject of Baz, he waltzes in like he owns the place, the little bell on the door rings as he does.

"What is it?" Penny asks, confusion spilled all over her face.

"Don't turn around!" I whiper at her. She must not hear me because she spins around and I smack my head on the table, groaning. Agatha sighs.

"It's just Baz." Penny says, way too loudly. 

"Thanks for telling everone!" I glare at her. Baz looks over at us and smirks. I turn even redder. Baz? Again!? Twice in one day! Come on! He shakes his head and turns. I swear I saw his face turn pink... What the heck? 

"Sorry Simon!" Penny says to me. "Do you want to go? We can head home now if you want."

"It's fine," I sigh. Looking over at Penny. Shepard is still spun around in his chair, looking at Baz then turning to look at me. I look over at Baz. My fists tighten. Why does he have to be here? Of all places in England, he chose the small cafe, right off campus. Well, I guess it makes sense that he chose it since it is right off campus, but still! He just had to show up! All of his back hair and posh clothes and gray, spakling eyes, ugh! Just stop being so perfect already. 

"Simon?" Penny calls. I didn't realsise that I've been staring at Baz for so long. "Do you want anythign else? Or we can just get the bill?"

I unclench my fists and plw my hand through my hair. "Sorry," I say, "Yeah, just get the bill."

Penny nods and tells Ellie to do as I said. Shepard says he's paying and I watch as Baz turns and locks eye contact with me before striding out the door. He didn't even sneer. Huh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my Shepard all right?


	6. Sounds like a plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, Shepard and Agatha come up with a plan to get Simon and Baz to talk...

**Penny**

There is something about the way Simon looks at Baz. Something, _off._ I know Simon says that he doesn't like Baz, but I'm pretty sure that's not one hundred percent true. There's something about the way Baz looks at Simon. Like, if he gets a chance, he'll stake Simon. But then again, he looks at him like a puppy. Like, he doesn't want to hurt him. So I'm also pretty sure Baz likes Simon. You know what they say, if someone is mean to you it means they like you. I'm very sure that's exactly what's happening here. 

  
I need to do something about this. How long will it go on if I don't do something about this?

Group Chat: Simon's Support Group  
  
Members: Penelope, Shepard, Agatha

5:23 pm [Penny the coin]  
GUYS! We have to do something about Simon and Baz! Did you see them today!

5:24 pm [Shep-herd]  
**OMG YES! Penny! You chould have seen simon when we were waitig 4 you. he was so distracted when i was talkig to him! And when baz came out of the class, he flushhhed! ;)**

5:24 pm [Aggie]  
I agree. When Baz came into the cafe today, Simon got so flustered. HI Shep!

5:25 pm [Shep-herd]  
**Hi Agatha! :)**

5:25 pm [Penny the coin]  
So what are we going to do? Baz obviously likes Simon. I think Simon's to oblivious. 

5:26 pm [Aggie]  
I think we should tell si that baz likes him. but I thought baz was mean?

5:26 pm [Shep-herd]  
**No, I think we should set up a date 4 them. that would be funny ;)**

5:26 pm [Penny the coin]  
Baz isn't mean. Just around Simon. He's a dear to me. I study with him sometimes. And he's smart as fuck. 

5:26 pm [Penny the coin]  
Both of those ideas are good, but they just jump right in and I think we should start slow. Right?

5:27 pm [Shep-herd]  
**Good idea babyy. Slow and steaddyyy ;)**

5:27 pm [Aggie]  
But what are we going to do? Oh yeah, baz def likes simon if he is being a jerrk. classic. 

5:27 pm [Penny the coin]  
Ikr Agatha! That boy is head over heals with him! Its painful to watch when we talk about Simon. He's a blushing mess.

5:27 pm [Penny the coin]  
I think we should give Baz Simon's number. or the other way around? I could tell Baz that Simon likes him. But he may not text Simon....

5:27 pm [Shep-herd]  
**OMG! Did my girlfreind just use an abreviation? WOW! Also, i think we definatly should give a number to one of the boyes.**

5:28 pm [Penny the coin]  
You mean "friend" Shep. 

5:28 pm [Shep-herd]  
**Same thiiiingggg ;)**

5:28 pm [Aggie]  
So then are we giving Baz Si's # or what?

5:28 pm [Shep-herd]  
**YESS!!!!!**

5:28 pm [Penny the coin]  
I find an idea to get Baz to text Simon.

5:28 pm [Aggie]  
EEE!!! Simon is gona have a BoyFriEnD! EEEEE!!

5:29 pm [Shep-herd]  
**Sounds like a plan!!!**

5:29 pm [Penny the coin]  
Sounds like a plan!

This is going to be the best plan ever. If I can't prove to Simon that he likes az and Baz likes him, then I may as well gt them to prove it to themselves. I just really hope this works!

Message: Baz Pitch

6:01 pm [Penelope]  
Hey Baz.

6:01 pm [Baz]  
**What is it Bunce?**

6:01 pm [Penelope]  
You like Simon don't you? Don't even deny the fact, I saw you today.

6:10 pm [Baz]  
**I don't like Snow. He's a shit face.**

6:10 pm [Penelope]  
Took you long enough to respond. ;)

6:10 pm [Penelope]  
Also, you said "he's okay". So that just proves my point even more that you like him.

6:10 pm [Baz]  
**Those words never came out of my mouth.**

6:11 pm [Penelope]  
[screenshot shared] yeah suurue Baz. Look, you even said so. 

6:11 pm [Baz]  
**Fine Bunce, you win. Good bye.**

6:11 pm [Penelope]  
Baz wait! That's not what I wanted to say.

6:11 pm [Baz]  
**Spit it out then.**

6:12 pm [Penelope]  
Okay. Simon likes you! 

6:12 pm [Penelope]  
And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know it yet, but he bloody likes you Baz.

6:14 pm [Penelope]  
YOU'RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THIS! HE LIKES YOU YOU TIT!

6:14 pm [Baz]  
**Well what The Hell amd I suposed to say to that!**

6:14 pm [Penelope]  
Merlin BAZ! You must be a dork. Do you even know what this means? It means you HAVE to be his bf. I've seen you act around Simon! Simon can barely even keep his trap shut about you. You're bloody clueless!  
  
6:14 pm [Baz]  
**That's lovely Bunce. But how am I going to even talk to him. He clearly doesn't want to talk to me**

6:15 pm [Penelope]  
I don't know. I got to go now.

6:15 pm [Baz]  
**Fine.**

This is going to be good! They don't even have a clue what's going on and this is going to work out beacuase if it doesn't, I might just have to put their arses in a room together and leave them alone to sort it out. You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea now that I think of it. That'll have to be plan B.


	7. Party Rockers! Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Muskateers decide to go out! 4:20 is their thing!

**Baz**

So Bunce know's that I like Snow. That's pretty fucked right up. Honnestly, I'm not surprised she found out. She's relentless. She doesn't give up on a theory. Especially when it has to do with Simon bloody Snow. Simon bloody Snow, however revolting you may be, I still want to slip the tounge. And now Penelope Bunce knows. I may just kill myself if Snow ever finds out. But then again, Bunce said that he likes me back, the wanker. She could be lying, but she has a point. The way Simon looks at me, it is quite obvious he likes me. 

My mobile dings, pulling me out of my daze. I grab it.

Message: Three Muskateers  
Members: Dev, Baz, Niall

4:20 pm [Niall]  
 _LOOK WHAT TIME IT IIIISSS!! ;p_

4:20 pm [Dev]  
 **4:20 mates! You know what this means!**

4:20 pm [Baz]  
Sadly

4:20 pm [Niall]  
 _Come onnn bazzz. 4:20's our thiiingggg! We haave to go out!_

4:21 pm [Dev]  
 **Yeah Baz, he's right. This is our thing! We did this all the time at Watford! Why not now too?  
**

4:21 pm [Baz]  
Fine. But if you two get plastered and end up making out I'm not driving you home. 

4:21 pm [Niall]  
 _He's IN!!!_

4:21 pm [Dev]  
 **WHOOOHOOOO!!! The old baz id baack! This is going to be a awesome night boyss! We're all going out like old times, we're going to get wasted so bad, we'll all be hungover together, Baz wont take niall and i home if we end up snogging so seriously ;)), and Baz can drink his sorrows away about snow.**

4:22 pm [Baz]  
There was so much wrong with that sentance. The spelling just hurts and I'm not going to "drink my sorrows away". Who said I'm sorrowfull? 

4:22 pm [Niall]  
 _Oh please baz. We all know ure depressed about Simon not loving u like you luv hiiimmmm.  
Dev,,,, lets do thissss!_

4:22 pm [Dev]  
 **Heck yeah baby!**

4:22 pm [Baz]  
If you two say anything more about Snow, I'm not going out. 

4:22 pm [Niall]  
 _OK FINE! We wont say anymore!_

4:22 pm [Dev]  
 **Who said I would stop? ;) jk baz. We luv you mate!**

4:22 pm [Baz]  
When am I picking you two arses up? And where are we going?

4:23 pm [Niall]  
 _8 sound good?_

4:23 pm [Dev]  
 **(location shared)**

4:24 pm [Baz]  
I'll see you at 8:00 then. 

  
This is going to be a long night. Maybe I will drink my worries away. They know me so well and I hate it. But what am I to say about that? They've helped with my life crisisis, what's one more crisis to have some help with and give the credit to two, very splendid idiots? This is what the've turned me into; a dissapointment to myself. I pity myself when they make me to vulnerable.


	8. Party Rockers Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz, Dev and Niall go out for their 4:20 celebration. Baz loses a shoe? Dev and Niall, what you guys up too? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas for upcomming FICs and AUs, so don't fret! I am very excited for this FIC, and I hope you are as excited as me! This story is also on Wattpad, so if you prefer to read it there you can!

**Baz**

  
I pick up Dev and Niall at 8:00 sharp. Dev is dressed like he's ready to go to a gay strip club, he does every time we go out, the confidant gay arse. Niall is dressed like Niall; black steel-toed boots, black ripped jeans with a chain, white t-shirt, black bomber jacket with gold fabric on the inside, and one earing in. He so emo. He was even like this when we were kids. He's allways been Fiona's favorite beside me. 

Dev slams the car door shut. I glare at him when he's seated and he shrugs. I decide to let it go, after all, it _is_ our night and I don't want to be the one to fuck it up. 

I get to the pub at 8:25 and park the Audi A6 2 blocks down just incase some plastered prick decides to drive my car away in the middle of the night. Niall grabs Dev's hand and my cousin's whole face turns crimson. I pretend not to notice and walk into the pub. The air is warm when I step inside and it reeks of beer and puke. I make my way over to the bar, squeezing myself in between dancers that are scattered. I sit at a barstool and order a scotch. To my surprise, Dev and Niall come and sit beside me, ordering their drinks. We all down our liquor and I order us a second. We are going to get so wasted tonight.

Dev swoons and Niall catches him, just before he falls off his chair. Dev could never hold his liquor after the third round when we were in highschool; he still can't, even after all these years. Niall offers a smile to Dev and Dev almost falls again. I laugh under my breath, but it's more of a giggle because of the scotch in my system. I order another round and down it. I order two more. Dev and Niall down their thrid drink while I'm on my fifth. 

"WOOOOHOOO!" Dev yells in my ear. I shove him into Niall, who gladly lets him crash into his arms. Dev grins and pushes himself up, off Niall. Niall's face contorts with confusion.Dev grabs his hands and pulls him up, leading him onto the dance floor. Niall's face brightens and throws his arms up in the air, spilling the beer he ordered all over the person behind him. Dev laughs, grabbing Niall's hips. They are defiately going to end up snoging. 

I turn away, my eye catching a glance of bronze. I whip my head toward the bloke, sighing of relief that it isn't Snow. I turn my back from everyone then and order a tall ale. Simon Snow. Penelope' right; I do like him. Fuck, I _love_ him. How could I not? He's incredibly handsome. He has moles scattered among his face and hands. I noticed them when I first met him at the library. His blue eyes were staring me down, and Crowley, it was hot. His hair is the best and worst thing I have ever seen in my shitty, vampirey life. He was raking his hand through it when I met him, it was obvious that he was distressed. If he keeps it up, he'll pull all his curls out. I wonder if he uses hair products or just leaves it. I imagine my hand reaching up to stop him tugging at his hair, and pushing my own hand into it. I imagine it being soft and curly and- Fuck me. Fuck my feelings! I'm never going to be with Snow. No matter what Bunce says. Why can't I just be fucking straight? Surely then my father would be a little it happier for me. I finish my ale and order yet another scotch (because it takes alot to get a vampire drunk for Crowley's sake).

**Niall**

  
Dev is dancing with me. And it's fucking hot. Our bodies are pressed up against eachother in this crowded pub and he's using it as an excuse for grinding on me. And shit, thats hot too. Dev is cute today. His face is flushed down to his neck and he keeps laughing, throwing his head back, moving his shoulders. His pink crop top is blinding and his jeans are tight all around. His jacket is hanging off his shoulders the chain around his neck keeps smacking my chest. He's stupidly brave to have a rainbow on his neck. I think about kissing it. He's smiling at me, pushing close to me even thoguht there is no more space between us other than our shoulders and up. I see the frosted tips of my hair reaching down for him. I sling my arm around his neck and he beams at me. I just want to kiss him.

**Dev**

  
Niall is fucking turning me on right now and it's painful to keep my mouth away from his. We're both drunk off out nut and it's hard to concentrate on anything but him. It' hard to concentrate on anything to be perfectly honnest. He's arm wraped around my neck a minute ago so I pressed our bodies closer, desperate for him. For the taste of his lips. His head dips and I push up so I can rest my forhead against his. He smiles at me and make me want him more. He looks like a kuck boy and it's doing things to me that shouldn't be aloud. 

We haven't kissed yet, even though we are together. But we've only been together for like, two days or something. I can't fucking remeber. I'm wasted and my train of thought ruined when Niall grinds his hips into mine and presses his head harder into mine. 

I can't take it. I need to feel his lips and his hands and _him_. I need him. I shove my face up into his and pull him down to me so I can kiss him better. He welcomes me with his mouth open and my tougne searches hungerly through his mouth. His other hand wraps around my waist while my hands cradle his head. I ruffle my hand through his hair, pulling at it. I hear a sqeak come from his throught and follow it with my tougne. 

"Fuck Dev!" He moans. I smile and bite his lip. "Fuck me," he whispers to himself.

"Gladly," I say. His eyes open, I grin at him, flutterig my eyelashes suductively, pulling him away from the dance floor. He gives in and we stumble toward the back of the pub. I'm fucking drunk man. 

**Baz**

  
I feel like the fucking wind. How is that possible? I'm dancing and I think one of my shoes came off when I was on a table, singing karaoke. Fuck, I love my shoes. And I hate fucking karaoke. I stumble and decide to look for my shoe. I fall into a girl and she shreaks as I almost push her to the ground. I stumble away from her and head for an opening. I find an unoccupied booth and tumle onto the seat. A waiter passes by and I grab his arm.

"Have you seen my lost shoe?" I ask him. He shakes his head and looks down at my feet, laughing. He walks away. I santer through the crowd, looking for my shoe that fell off my food. Food? I meant foot. Crowley I'm drunk. I push my way through the crowd, keeping my eyes on the floor. I find myself at the bar and decide to take a seat. I look down at my feet, realising that both my shoes are on. Fuck me, I'm wasted.

A girl shouts across the pub, "It's only 12:34!! But moommmmmyyyyy. You said I could stayyyy till 10:35!!" A woman is dragging the other lady who was yelling, trying to shush her with her hand (She definately doesn't look the her mommy). The yelling girlis wearing a shoulderless black top and a pait of lue jeans. She has a wine colored jacket and her once srtaight hair is a mess, falling in her face. She bites the woman's hand and she yanks her hand back. The blondie's face falls to a pout and plops down on the floor. The woman, she has short brown hair and a yellow miniskirt on, twisted and showing off way to much of her thigh, drags the other girl across the floor and shoves her into a booth. 

I look away. It's only 12:34? I look down at my watch, as surely, thats the time. I've been here for 4 hours! Seriously? Ugh, I'm done with this place. I want a warm bath and I want to watch shitty telly. 

The two women leave after a few minutes so I stumble my way over to the booth they were in before. I trip over my feet, my head just missing the table as I fall onto the seat. I groan and set my head in my hands, looking out at all the dancers. I wonder where Dev and Niall are.

Acctually, I don't need to wonder, because they happen to be right infron of me, making out on the seat, practically eating eachother like they're eachother's last meal. What the fuck? Are they-? That's just revolting. I stand up, suddenly sober, and yank Dev away from Niall. 

"BBAaazzz!" Dev whines. 

"Time to go mate. You're dunk and it's late. You can continue when you're not in public you animal." I shake my head and Niall sits up, lips swollen from kissing my cousin. Good thing I know him, otherwise I would've broke his nose. 

"I swear to drunk, I'm not Godddd." Dev's words are slurred and I let go of him, trying to hold back laughter. Dev's legs give out and his head falls between Niall's legs. I smirk at Niall, trying to surpress my fit of giggles, and he blushes, moving Dev's face away from his crotch and bringing them both to a standing position. Dev nearly falls again, but Niall catches him, wraping an arm around his waist. 

"Shut up." He says to me, "And help me out would you?" He huffs under Dev's weight, he's three sheets to the wind, as my father would say. He's completely wasted and thinks it's funny to lick Niall's neck.

I shake my head, "I didn't say anything." I say, puting Dev's arm around my neck so we can carry him out to the car. What a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More every Thursday so make sure you have bookmarked and subscibed for more!


	9. Party Rockers! Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz, Dev and Niall get drunk! Baz jumps off a counter? And- he texts -Simon?

**Baz**

We get to my flat and I push the door open with one arm, while the other is proping Dev up so he doesn't fall, and isn't that just what he does. He falls flat on his face, bringing Niall down with him and almost ripping my arm off, with a loud _smack_ when his head his the ground. _Shit_ Dev. He's going to have a nasty headache tomorrow. Maybe even a concussion. _Shit_. I rush over to him and smack Niall's arm to get him to help me bring Dev to the sofa. 

"Make sure he doesn't fall asleep," I hiss at him. "I'm getting him water." Niall nods and slaps Dev in the face to get him to wake up. "Not like that you idiot!" It's hard to surpress my lauhter, considering he just slapped my cousin in the face, but I remember that Dev might have a concussion, so I glare at Niall. He shrugs and turns back to Dev. "He might have a concussion, you dolt!" I run to the kitchen, stumbling over my feet, still not completely sober. I grab a glass and turn the tap on. 

I get to Dev and his eye are glazed. Niall slaps him on the face again. I slap Niall, glaring at him.

"It works!" He groans, rubbing his arm where I slapped him. "See!" I turn to Dev and shove the glass into his hands. He looks at it like he doesn't know what it is. Niall grabs it from him and puts it to Dev's mouth. Dev opens his mouth and Niall pours the water all over his face. He starts choking and Niall starts laughing his face off. My sofa! These arseholes. 

I grab the glass out of Niall's sticky fingers and slowly bring it to Dev's face. He opens and I slowly pour the rest of the water into his mouth. "Does your head hurt mate?" I ask him.

"Nope! No no no no! I am alllll good!" He shakes his head rapidly and I sigh, giving up on him. If he can shake his head violently and not get dissy, then I trust that he's fine. 

We lay Dev on the coutch and I tell Niall to undress him. He does, droping his clothes into a pile on the floor before wraping a blanket around him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. I sit on the far end of the coutch, being grateful that I have a L-shaped coutch. Fiona says its exessive for it to be in a flat. Niall looks at me and I glare back at him, setting my on glass down on the coffee table. 

He sits by Dev's feet, reaching for my water. He takes a sip. I remind myself not to drink out of it later. 

I let myself get lost in my memories of Snow, because I'm still partially drunk and no one is stopping me. 

Blue eyes. Bronze curls. Fucking moles and freckles. 

"You look like shit," Niall says from beside me. I glare at him. "Like, you look super depressed." His eyes roam my flat and land on something, causing his eyes to light up. "I know just thing. Don't worry mate." Now I'm worried. But I'm too drunk to care. He gets up and I hear clinking of glasses. He come back to the coutch, holding my favorite wine bottle that I drink when I just finished an exam and am feeling like I need to reward myself with getting drunk in my flat. By myself. All alone. Shit I'm a wreck. Niall pours way too much wine in both glasses and hands me one.

"You need something to drink." He says, grining at me, taking a big gulp.

"I just went out to get drunk, I drank too much, found you two making out," I gesture to Dev, "I do not think I need any more alcohol in my system, thanks."

"Baz. You're a depressed gay who needs to let go." I decide he's right so I take a sip. I sip again. And again. Pretty soon Niall is filling my glass again.

\----------------  
  
I don't know what time it is, but Niall has been pestering me into talking aout Snow. Betting me money, and I keep telling him my fantasies. 

"You were thinking of Simonnn righttt? Befffore?" His words slur and his face is flushed. I nod, not being able to control it. He smirks. "You like Siiimonnnn!" I nod again and he starts laughing. I'm going to regret all of this tomorrow. Fuck, I regret it now, but I'm too drunk to stop nodding. "Baaaaz! You need to tell me what he's liike!" His eyes are half closed and he takes another swig at his glass. 

"He's beautiful." I whisper. Why am I letting him do this to me?

"What was that mate?" He says, raising both eyebrows at me. He shuffles around, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"He's fucking beautiful!" I nearly yell. "And he doesn't fucking love me back. And his blue eyes and curls are torment enough!" I don't dare to look at Niall.

"Maaate! You need to text that fuckerr!" He whines at me, stupidly drunk. Dev stirs beside him.

"I will. Sometime tomorrow perrhaps." I look up at him and his phone it pointed in my face. I wonder what he's doing. 

"Bazz. You wanna fuck him don't you?!" Niall is laughing, waking Dev up. He grabs Niall's wine glass and places it on the coffee table. Niall steals it back.

"Yes I want to fuck him. Crowley, he looks so fuckable." I drink the rest of my wine down. 

Dev snickers and pulls his phone out too. I wonder what they are doingggg...

"Baz, I'll give you 50 cents if you go to the kitchen and jump off your counter right now."

"50 cents! Really!" Dev is laughing so hard, nodding his head at me.

"Yes, 50 cents mate! Right now!" 50 cents is alot of money! I tumble into the kitchen, drunk off my arse, climbing onto the counter. Dev is laughing histerically, somehow more sober than he was when we got home.

I get on the counter and my head almost touches the ceiling. Niall stands underneath me with his arms streched out toward me. 

"I'll catch you Bazzzy! Jump to meee!" He says to me. 

I'm grinning like a fool, getting ready to jump to Niall. I see Dev, still sitting on the couch, laughing his head off, holding his mobile in our direction. I look back at Niall and decide to jump.

**Dev**

  
Baz just jumped off the counter, completly wasted. He totally missed Niall by a mile, landing on his arse. He howls and I start laughing, moving to Baz. He so plastered. He's the best when he's drunk. I get to him and he's laughing, lying on his back. 

"Baz is your arse okay?!" I ask, trying to controll my laughter. It's not working. 

"My butt huuuurtttsss!" He whines, still giggling. I laugh even harder, cluching my stomach. 

Niall jumps on Baz, but ends up falling just short oh him. His mouth is red from the wine and he's just as drunk as Baz is. His hair is a mess, and hit white shirt has a stain on it. I'm still partially drunk, but sober enough to hold my mobile in my hands and not piss my pants. 

Baz stands abruptly, staring at me.

"I need to Snow text!" I laugh.

"You mean you need to text Snow?" I correct him. He nods his head. 

"Yes! That! I need to message himm!" He runs to his moblie and falls onto the sofa. I put my phone down to pick Niall off the floor wedding style. I head over to Baz and set Niall down. He rolls off the sofa and falls on his face. I leave him ther because if Baz going to text Simon Snow, then I am going to watch.

He pushes me away from him, "No. You can't seee!"

I raise my hands and sit on the sofa, a few feet away from him. Niall comes off the ground and finds a spot on my lap, trailing his fingers over my bare chest. I woke up half naked. 

**Baz**

  
I grab my phone, falling onto the sofa, crushing my wrist I gulp down the pain, eager to text Simon. 

Message: Penelope Bunce  
  
1:37 am [Baz]  
Siiimmppnnnn! 

1:40 am [Penelope]  
**Baz? What are you doing? It's fucking 1 in the morning. This better be important**

1:40 am [Baz]  
Simonnn bbaabuyy!

1:40 am [Penelope]  
**Baz? Im not simon... are you drunk?**

1:41 am [Baz]  
YeesS? Siimonn! I looooove ypouu.. lovw me tiooo

1:42 am [Penelope]  
**Wtf baz! Why are you drunk?**

1:42 am [Baz]  
Sinnommm dobtt belike tharttt. i lobe youuu baae

1:43 am [Penelope]  
**Baz im not simon! This is Penelope!**

1:43 am [Baz]  
Penekpee?// butt i thot dat wuss siimoon

1:43 am [Baz]  
ur name has pee in itttt.

1:43 am [Penelope]  
**Baz, ur drunk, leave me alone. go to sleep. r u even with anyone?**

1:49 am [Baz]  
Hi Penelope! This is Decbdjkhn

1:49 am [Penelope]  
**DEV? r u with baz? Merlin, put him to sleep!**

1:50 am [Baz]  
gfdsadfg. Penelokepee ehlp mwee. devvfdv iss heereeeeee

1:50 am [Penelope]  
**DEV! Put Baz to SLEEP! DEEVV DO U HEAR ME!**

1:50 am [Baz]  
Yes okay he's fine now! Sorry! he thot u were Simon! i took ome videosss of him ;) LMAOOO

1:51 am [Penelope]  
**Yes I know. Oooo! Send me some. put my number in ur contacts!**

1:51 am [Baz]  
okay sure thing! OK byeee. Nialxcvbdfg,//;/.

1:51 am [Penelope]  
**yup ok byeee!**

**Dev**

  
I manage to get the phone away from Baz. He was yelling at it and giggling. I told him to give me it and go to his room and being the drunk Baz that he is, obided and santered down the hall into his bedroom, pouting the whole way there like a child. I messaged Penelope and managed to get her phone number in my contacts before Niall jumped on me. 

He's kissing my neck, his hands roaming my chest. I try to push him off but he grabs my hands and pins me to the sofa. 

"Niall! It's almost 2 in the morning! You have to got to bed babe!" He licks my jaw and lets go of my hands. I wrap my arms around him and push my face into his white frosted hair. 

"But Deevv! I don't want too!" He whines and starts sucking on my clavicle. I'll have a hickey ther in the morning. Well, it _is_ morning....

"Niall. Baby." I grunt, trying to roll him onto his side so he can sleep on the couch. "Time to sleep."  
  
"-With youu." He says, pulling me down. I snach a blanket and pull it over us, letting him cling to me. I kiss his head as he burrows into my side. When I'm sure he's asleep, I lose myself in Niall's scent, alowing sleep to take me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE (from me): So this was a long one! I used cents bc I was too lazy to find what it was in the UK. Don't judge me; it's late here and im tired. Hope you liked this one! Every Thursday I will post (Even though today is friday) and I'll post more if I feel like it, so stay tuned for more.
> 
> ok, with that, this is the end. Leave a comment and tell me who you like the best. Also, is drunk Baz good? or what? bc i dont even know....
> 
> N EE WAYSSS!   
> Peace y'all!!


	10. The Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waching yourself jump off a table is more painfull than actually experiencing it. Penny gives Baz Simon's number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't post this earlier today! I'm super busy with homework and school stuff so please forgive me! :) So much is planned for this! Post every Thursday (night?) so, idk, you'll probably be reading this on a Friday? idk, hope you like this one tho. This is kinda long?

**Baz**

  
  


I wake up with a bitching ache in my tailbone. I roll over, burying my head deeper in my plush pillows and wrapping my blankets tighter. If there’s one good thing about being a vampire, it’s that I don’t get hangovers. _What happened last_ _night_?

I don’t really remember anything after we got home from the party, but the things I do remember are pretty vague. I remember coming home and thinking that Dev might have a concussion. And I remember telling Niall to put Dev to bed. I remember Niall saying I needed to let go of everything. I remember him grabbing my expensive wine that I only drink after a hard exam or when I’m trying to get a bit sloshed --not enough to be completely out of it, but enough to still feel sane and sober enough. I remember him pouring me a glass and I remember drinking it. And the next glass after that, and the next one. I remember drinking most of my wine. I remember saying something about Snow.  _ Fuck _ . What did I tell Niall?

I yelp as I sit up in my bed. Pain shoots up my spine from my tailbone. I lean forward, trying to stretch it out. I do this when it happens in football. I sigh, rubbing my eyes and carefully get off the bed. I stalk over to my bathroom and turn on the shower, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror. I know what my hair looks like and it’s disgraceful to look at after I was drunk last night. I strip my clothes, which reek of sour beer, and climb into the shower. The water hits my face and I moan, turning the water down just a bit. 

By the time I’m properly dressed and out of my room, Dev and Niall are awake in the living area, still on the sofa. Niall groans and holds his head with both hands, murmuring something to Dev. And shakes his head and gets up to grab two glasses of water. I walk into the kitchen and lean against the small island I have, crossing my arms and glaring at Dev. He smirks when he sees me standing there. 

“What happened last night?” I demand from him raising my chin to emphasize my height. My cousin is short, but not too short to be mistaken for a 15 year old. He still acts like he’s 15 though. 

He ignores me and walks over to the sofa, bringing the glass of water for Niall. He hands it to him. “Maybe check your messages… I think you texted Penelope last night. Thought it was Simon.” 

To my horror, he smirks and passes me my mobile. I open the chat I have with Penelope and scroll up. 

1:37 am [Baz]

Siiimmppnnnn! 

I flick my eyes to Dev and Niall, who are watching me. I don’t dare scroll down any further. Dev notices and snaches my mobile from my hands. 

“Siiiimmmpppnn!” Dev reads from the screen. I turn around and bury my head in my hands. “Baz? What are you doing? It’s one in the morning! This better be important.” He mimics a lady’s voice, indicating that it’s Bunce. “Siiiimon! Bayybuyyyy!” Niall snickers from behind him and I plop down on the sofa, trying to get my phone back. “Baz? I’m not Simon….” he pauses and looks up at me, “Are you drunk?” He wags his eyebrows and I give him my best glare. “ Yees? Simon! I looooove youuu.. lowve me tiuuu!” Niall is laughing and Dev keeps going, trying to make out all the gibberish that I sent to Bunce. “What the fuck Baz. Why are you drunk? Siiiimon! Don’t beee like thart! I lobe you bae!” Niall grabs the phone from a laughing Dev and continues reading.

“But I’m not Simon! This is Penelope! Penekpe? But I thot dat wus Simon! You’rrrre name has pee in iiiit!” He giggles and tosses my phone at my head, which is still buried in my hands. 

I glare at them. “Why didn’t you stop me?!” 

“Baz, it’s not like she didn’t know anyways.” Dev says. He has a point, but how does he know that?

“You read our texts! That’s a violation of my privacy!” I’m nearly yelling at them now. 

“Baz! Chill! It wasn’t a big deal!” Niall has both hands up in front of him like he’s surrendering. He should be. 

“Fine!” I huff and stomp into the kitchen like a drama queen. I open the fridge and a wave of hunger hits me in the gut. I know this feeling. I haven’t drank for too long. I turn my back from them, feeling my fangs prickling at my gums. Tears form in my eyes and I will them to go away. 

“I uh- I recorded you last night.. “ Dev trails off. I hear a smile in his voice. _Stupid_ _vampire_ _hearing_. “Maybe it would help you remember some things.” He says. I spin around and hold out my hand. Niall’s eyes go wide and I can’t help but know what he’s looking at. Dev pulls out his mobile and walks over to where I’m standing. I snach it from him and play the first video. 

It’s me, to my absolute embarrassment. I know Dev is behind the camera because he’s bribing me to jump off the table for 50 pence. And because Niall stumbles over to me. I’m climbing the table and I almost fall off a couple times. Niall reaches me with his arms spread out, and I think he’s telling me to get off, but he’s encouraging me to jump, the little shit. I’m grinning, and Dev is laughing and Niall is telling me he’s going to catch me. When I do jump off the table, I’ve landed on my arse that I wince, feeling the pain in my tailbone. Dev is laughing so hard that the camera is shaking and Niall comes into the picture, attempting to jump on me. He misses and hits his elbow on the ground. He yelps. 

I slide my finger across the screen, hoping to Merlin that there isn’t another video. When there isn’t, a huge wave of relief washes over me. Dev notices. 

“Not so fast.” He says, bringing his fingers to his phone and siping the other direction. I frown at the mobile and hand it back to him. 

“There is no way in hell that I am watching another video of me jumping off my table. And you do not get to post these on your twitter.” He looks down. “Aliester fucking Crowley Dev! What is wrong with you!” I whip my own mobile out of my pocket and turn it on. Notifications blow at me, _ding_ _ding_ _ding_ ing at my face. I glower at my unforgivable cousin and Niall. “Delete this right now!” I push venom into my voice, hoping that he understands. 

My phone pings in my hand and I look down. I’m an hour late to work.  _ Shit _ .

  
  


**Penelope**

  
  


Baz texted me yesterday night -- well, this morning I guess-- at 1 in the fucking morning. He was drunk and he was babbling all about Simon. That boy is hopeless. He is never going to talk to Simon on his own. I think that’s very obvious. That’s why I’m only trying to help! And Shepard and Agatha! We are only doing this for the boys. If Simon can’t get along with Baz, and Baz can’t bring himself to talk to Simon at least once -- and not in a bitchy way, -- then as their friend, I’m only doing this to help them….

I write Simon’s number down on a slit of paper and tuck it into one of the books I have to return to the library. I know Baz will be there because I know his schedule. And I know he’ll be late because he got drunk last night and stayed up till 2 am and he'll most likely have a hangover, therefore, he slept in and probably had to make breakfast for himself and Dev, or whoever else he was with. Then by the time he realised what time it is or got his work notification, he’d already be late. It’s just common sense. 

I grab my book bags and head out the door. I take the Tube to the library Baz works at and find him at one of shelves, shelving books he was supposed to do -- 40 minutes ago. So predictable. I head over to him, making sure that the book with Simon’s number is on top. 

“Hey Baz!” I say, tapping him on the shoulder as I approach him. 

“Bunce.” He greets me, not even looking up from the shelves.

“How was last night? A little bird told me you were plastered.” A smirk plays on my lips. I know what I’m doing. 

  
He groans, “Do not tell anyone what I sent you.” He glares at me. I know he’s being serious but he can’t scare me. I know Baz Pitch. He’d be an idiot if he thinks I’ll tell anyone…. He already is an idiot, so what difference does it make?

“Sure. I wasn’t here for that anyways.” I tell him. I look down at the book I have and hand it to him. “Read this. It helped me study for Politics.” I don’t know if Baz will buy it, but he takes the book anyways.

“Sure.” He says, eyeing me. I shrug, a very Simon-move.

“Baz.” I say, nugging his arm. He glares at me. “You like Simon.” 

“No shit.” He spits. “I can’t even remember messaging you last night. I can’t believe that I’d say any of what I said.” He’s avoiding my eyes. 

“Baz. I’m not going to tell Simon. Or anybody. Just-- you need to do something. You need to text him or something. I told you, Simon doesn't hate you!”

“You don’t know that.” He hisses.

“I’m his best friend. If you guys can’t sort this out, then I’ll lock both of you in a closet together for a day.”   
  


“You wouldn’t.” He squints at me and I just smile, pushing my glasses up.

“Don’t tempt me. Also, here, I have some books that need to be returned and you work here, so, thanks! Remember to read that Poli. book.” I wink. 

He glares at me so I just wave and walk out the door.

He may never forgive me for giving him Simon’s number, but who cares?! It’ll serve them right. And Simon needs to figure out his feelings for Baz. If Agtha, Shepard and I can see it, then I believe he can see it too. He just needs to try….


	11. Whose Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finds the number in the book Penny droped off for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice short one. Not alot in it, but it's something. Next chapter comming right after this! I mean it. I am posting back to back baby! xx- Anna

**Baz**

  
  


I stack books. I help patrons. I rearrange book shelves. I help a woman find her daughter who wandered away. I stack more books. I go to the back and sort the new monthly book orders. I stack more books. 

I think I like working at the library because it’s calming. And I always come across a book about history or about politicians of the last 1700s. I like to help people find what they’re looking for. I’m good at my job and I wouldn't want any other one. 

Except now I’m getting second thoughts. Because Penelope Bunce comes by and ruins my already, perfectly ruined day. The one day I didn’t want to see her, she shows her face at the library and talks her face off. At least she left. But she left a book behind. She left all her books behind....

My break starts and I make my way to the back, with the book in my hand. I sit down on a spinny chair, running my fingers over the cover.  _ Politics _ . I’ve read this book before. Not long ago. I sigh, and turn the book over, reading the back. I flip the cover open and a small piece of paper slips out, falling to the ground. I pick it up, expecting to be forgotten notes left behind.

It’s not. It’s a number. And there’s a note. _ Text this number... please ;) -Penny _ . Of course it’s Bunce. The winky face? Who draws emojies on a note? Penelope Bunce, that's who. I wonder what she’s up to. Actually, I don’t wonder, I know. Stupid Snow. Of course she’s trying to make me text him.... But maybe this isn’t Snow’s number... I grab my phone and text Bunce. 

Message: Bunce

2:05 pm [Baz]   
Bunce whose number is this? 

2:05 pm [Bunce]   
**A professor’s....**

2:05 pm [Baz]   
I have a hard time believing that Bunce. Whose number is it?

2:06 pm [Bunce]   
**fine! Its not a professor’s, its Agatha Wellbelove’s. She told me to give her your number bc she likes you. Merlin, so paranoid.**

2:06 pm [Baz]   
I’m sorry, who?

2:06 pm [Bunce]   
**The girl at the cafe that day. The pretty blond**

2:06 pm [Baz]   
Ah, yes, I remember her. Sort of. She wants my number? 

2:07 pm [Bunce]   
**Yeah, she obviously likes you... unless you have eyes for a certain someone..... ;)**

2:07 pm [Baz]   
Shut up. I have to go...

2:07 pm [Bunce] **  
** **;) sure basil**

  
  
I put the number in my contacts, leaving the name as _ Bunce’s friend. _ I guess I’ll message Wellbelove after work. She is pretty, there’s no doubt, but I’m not sexually attracted to women. What can I say? I’m gay. And in love with the most stupid dork in all of Britian I’m sure. Why is  _ that _ my type? Why does Simon bloody Snow have to be my type? Of all types! Crowley. 


	12. Simon bloody Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz texts Agatha. It's Agatha, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supoooosed to me published yesterday but whateverrrrr. Enjoy! (i dont really like that Baz is a vamp. doesn't really go with the story does it?) -xx Anna

**Baz** **  
  
**

I plop down on my bed and grab my phone, pulling out Wellbelove’s message. I’m only doing this for Bunce…. right?

4:23 pm [unknown]   
Bunce told me to message you so here I am.

4:23 pm [Bunce’s friend] **  
** **Uhh who is this?**

4:23 pm [Bunce’s friend]  
**penny told you to text me?**

4:24 pm [unknown]   
Yes, Bunce told me to text you. You told her to give her my number.

4:24 pm [Bunce’s friend]   
**Uh, sorry mate, you got the wrong numer.**

4:24 pm [unknown]   
Then who is this?

4:24 pm [Bunce’s friend]   
**It’s Simon Snow. Do I know you?**

4:27 pm [Bunce’s friend]   
**Uh, hello?**

4:27 pm [unknown]   
Snow. 

4:27 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**Yeah, people call me Simon tho…**

4:27 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**waitt! Jhgfdh. who is thus? Nobody calls me Snow….. -_-**

4:28 pm [unknown]   
It’s Baz Pitch, you git. 

4:28 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**Lkjhgfdfg. R u kidding me? Geez, ur such an arse. >:(**

4:28 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Thanks for informing me Snow. 

4:28 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**Rude. its Simon.**

4:29 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
I don’t know if you’re small brain wondered this, but why do you think Bunce told me to text you? 

4:29 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**wow, so rude… idk. Why DID penny tell u to text me? Ur the one who thought i was aggie**

4:29 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Why do you think I asked you the question? How stupid can you be? Bunce told me that you were Wellelove. She said she wanted my number.

4:29 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**> :( bully. Im not Agatha. **

4:30 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Thanks Mr. Obvious, I couldn’t tell. 

4:30 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**aperently you couldn’t bc u thot i was a girl.**

4:30 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Because that’s what Bunce told me! 

4:30 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**why do u call her bunce? Its Penelope**

4:30 pm [Perfect B Pitch]   
Bunce is her name, idiot. 

4:30 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**hEyy. Insultssss. RuDe**

4:31 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
I’m sorry, I don’t understand your kind.

4:31 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**And what is My KiNd?**

4:31 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Idiot. But you obviously didn’t know that because you’re an idiot. So,

4:31 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**HeY. I brought that on mysefl didnt i? StiLl ruDe >:(**

4:32 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
You did. 

4:32 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**Why do u hate me so much? What did i do to make u hate me.**

4:32 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Why not? Last I recall, you were being a right git to me first time we met. And the second time…….

4:32 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**I waS noT! kjhgfdf You were a jerk to mE!**

4:33 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
What an excuse coming from the boy who was trying to give me a death glare. 

4:33 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**ajshgfuejfbvxer. I’m leaving. Ur being a prick.**

4:33 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**I hate you jsyk. I hate you so muhc.**

4:33 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**ur a complete wanker and everybody knows it. u hate the world and the world hates you -_-**

4:33 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Thank you for letting me know how much you hate me! But if I heard correctly, that sounded like a cover up for something more?? Are you hiding something Snow? Feelings perhaps?

4:34 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**Kjhgfdfghj i. nO…nonoNnoOnO. kjhgfdty wtf!**

4:34 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
Getting flustered Snow?

4:34 pm [Bloody Snow]

**kjhgfdfgh. Oh shut up baz. Ur a right arse.**

4:34 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
I believe I heard my arse is right….?

4:35 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**SHUDDUP! Im leaving. Dont ever talk to me again**

4:35 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
My pleasure.

4:35 pm [Bloody Snow]   
**> :(**

  
  


So Snow hates me. That’s nothing new. He can’t even spell correctly, it’s disgraceful if I’m being honest. And do not even get me started on his grammar. He’s a mess. And I think I made him hate me more…. That’s okay. I don’t need Snow to be happy. I just texted him and I’m buzzing from head to toe.... I need to drink. It’s been too long.  _ When did I last drink?  _

  
Simon Snow managed to get flustered in a text message. How. How am I attracted to this imbecile? How? What gay gods cast this spell on me? _ I made Simon Snow fluster _ …. Does that mean he likes me?  _ No _ . No it does not. He was just embarrassed. But why would he be embarrassed? Because he’s Simon bloody Snow! That’s why! Crowley, fuck me. He said he’s never going to text me again. Actually, he said that I should never talk to him again…. 


	13. Team Simon x Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev and Niall are now part of Team Simon x Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda long. I wanted it to be longer, but ill just have to add another chapter! tbh, penny's a bit sloppy. I havent wrote her in a while. SoRrY! Enjoy Dev and Niall bc i abso-freeking-lutly lovvvve writing them! :) shepard is baby. Fight me.

**Baz** ****

Bunce is so in for it. She tricked me. It was my fault, which I would never admit to though. Crowley, if I was being honest, I never thought I’d see the day. I guess I’m not as unbreakable as I thought. Morgana, I’m falling apart.

Why would Bunce give me the wrong number? Was it a mistake? Did she not mean to? Did Wellbelove even want my number? I didn’t see her look my way at the cafe so long ago, but I was fixated on Snow, so. Anything’s possible.

Message: Bunce

4:40 pm [Baz]  
Why would you give me the wrong number?

4:41 pm [Bunce]  
**Hello to you too Baz.**

4:41 pm [Baz]  
Answer my question. You knew it was Snow’s number didn’t you.

4:41 pm [Bunce]  
**ofc I knew it was Simon’s number.**

4:41 pm [Baz]  
Then why would you give me Snow’s number when I obviously don’t want anything to do with him.

4:42 pm [Bunce]  
**Oh please Baz, we both know that’s a lie.**

4:42 pm [Bunce]  
**I gave you his number bc you are both painful to listen to. U both complain about each other constantly and you obviously needed to talk to each other. U love him, and stop trying to hide it. If Simon is too oblivious of his feelings then I’ll tell him myself. I will not stop myself from putting you both in a closet, do u hear me Basil? I will force u to tell him.**

4:42 pm [Baz]  
I didn’t know you had it in you Bunce. Congratulations.

4:43 pm [Bunce]  
**1) thanks** **  
****2) i’m not lying** **  
****3) I know u were being a sarcastic bitch. I am NOT lying.**

4:43 pm [Baz]  
Bold of you to assume I was being sarcastic.

4:43 pm [Bunce]  
**I am serious Baz. I will tell Simon u like him. Don’t underestimate me. Anyways, remember when Dev texted me?**

4:43 pm [Baz]  
What about Dev?

4:43 pm [Bunce]  
**Who was he with that night? He mentioned a guy named Neal or somth? And he was also in the videos...**

4:44 pm [Baz]  
Niall is Dev’s boyfriend. YOU SAW THE VIDEOS?!

4:44 pm [Bunce]  
**MaYbE…..** **  
****That makes sense. Yeah he said he was with him and that he got u even more drunk.**

4:44 pm [Baz]  
Shut Up. I’m going to kill Dev.

4:45 pm [Bunce]  
**I’m good. Don’t kill him... WeLL Byeee Baz. Have fun messaging Simon againnnnnnn. (bc if u dont, I will show him all of our conversation history >:) )**

4:45 pm [Baz]  
You wouldn’t.

4:45 pm [Bunce]  
**Oh, but i would!**

4:45 pm [Baz]  
Fine

I’m not texting Snow. I only said I would so she wouldn’t tourture me with telling Snow my deepest secret. One of them at least....

**Penelope**

  
  
So Dev was with Baz and his boyfriend, Niall. I am certain Dev knows about Baz’s little crush on Simon probably because Baz thought I was Simon when I was drunk…. And I think Dev would have pried it out of Baz. He seems the type of guy who would do that.

Dev messaged me a day ago to send me the videos of drunk Baz and another guy, who I think is Niall. They both seem really fun. Which is kind of odd, considering they always hang out with Baz at Uni. Usually when I see Baz outside of our classes together, he’s usually with a small group of guys, Dev included. Anyways, Dev was really nice to me when I messaged him back.

An idea pops into my head and I immediately go to mine and Dev’s conversation.

  
Message: Dev  
  


4:50 pm [Penelope]  
Hey Dev! I wanted to ask you something.

4:50 pm [Dev]  
**Hey Penelope. Wassup?**

4:50 pm [Penelope]  
You know that Baz likes Simon, right?

4:50 pm [Dev]  
**OMG! You kNoW ToO!? I thot Niall and i were the only ones who kneww hagskladgfhsjaklsd**

4:50 pm [Penelope]  
Nope. Turns out, we think Simon like Baz too, but too oblivious to realise.

4:50 pm [Dev]  
**jhgfdfgh Oh how that tables have TurNed! Who’s we?**

4:50 pm [Penelope]  
Oh right!

4:51 pm [Dev]  
**Uh.. penelope?**

  
Group Chat: Simon’s Support Group  
Members: Penelope, Shepard, Agatha  
  


4:52 pm [Penny the coin]  
(Penelope added Dev to the group chat)

4:52 pm [Dev]  
**Hellloooo PEEPS**

4:52 pm [Shep-herd]  
_HI! I’m Shepard from Omaha Nebraska! That’s all the way in America._

4:52 pm [Penny the coin]  
Shep, hun, we get it.

4:53 pm [Shep-herd]  
_:(_

4:53 pm [Penny the coin]  
:)

4:53 pm [Dev]  
**So why am i here?**

4:53 pm [Penny the coin]  
Oh right! We all ship Baz and Simon! Welcome to the gang. Team Simon x Baz!

4:53 pm [Dev]  
**We’re missing someone. Brb**

4:54 pm [Shep-herd]  
_Yeah, where’s Agatha?_

4:54 pm [Aggie]  
**_Hello Dev!_**

4:54 pm [Dev]  
(Dev added Niall to the group chat)

4:54 pm [Dev]  
**Now the whole gang is here.**

4:55 pm [Niall]  
HElLow NeW FrEns!

4:55 pm [Shep-herd]  
_Hi! Im Shepard!_

4:55 [Aggie]  
**_From Omaha Nebraska. We know._**

4:55 [Shep-herd] _  
__:( rude_

4:55 [Penny the coin]  
Niall, Dev, this group chat is now for making Simon and Baz get together.

4:55 pm [Niall]  
WOOHOOOO! Baz has been crazY for SImOn… he just wont admit it ;)

4:56 pm [Aggie]  
**_Lmao. Imagine bing a sucker for Simon......_**

4:56 pm [Dev] **  
****First things first, this gc name has got to go.** **  
**

4:56 pm [Dev]  
(Dev changed the group chat name to Mission SimonxBaz)

4:56 pm [Penny the coin]  
R u serious? Thats a terrible gc name but whatever, its good enough for now.

4:57 pm [Niall]  
HeY! DoNt taLK to My mAnS LiKe ThAt. We make the best group chat names. Me dev and Baz’s gc name is Gay Yearning Hours.

4:57 pm [Dev]  
**Not yet it isnt. But thats our future gc name. Bc Baz is The Gay Disaster** **™**

4:57 pm [Aggie]  
**_Add me to that group chat._**

4:57 pm [Niall]  
LMAO. ur a gay disaster too huh?

4:58 pm [Dev]  
**Welcom to the club my friend. We have free snaks.**

4:58 pm [Penny the coin]  
ANYWAYSSSS. How r we gonna get SimonxBaz together? Pool ur thoughts.

4:58 pm [Shep-herd]  
_We put one of them under a spell sleeping spell and the other has to use true love’s kiss to unbreak it ._

4:58 pm [Penny the coin]  
We aren't wizzards Shep.

4:58 pm [Aggie]  
**_We lock them in a room together for 24 hours_**

4:59 pm [Penny the coin]  
Aggie, thats plan B remember?

4:59 pm [Aggie]  
**_Oh riiiight. My baddd_**

4:59 pm [Dev]  
**Wait u guys already have a plan b? LMAOO**

5:00 pm [Penny the coin]  
Yeah lol, I was the one who gave Baz, Simon’s number. I said it was Agatha’s number and he totally fell for itttt. Though Simon hasn’t talked to me about it yet…..

5:00 pm [Niall]  
NO WAYYYYY LMAOO! BaZ didnt tElL Us YeT?! DEeVYyy we gotta have a talk with bazzz. >:)

5:00 pm [Dev]  
**You bet babeYY ;)**

5:00 pm [Penny the coin]  
....Anybody else have a plan?

5:00 pm [Shep-herd]  
_We could get Baz to go to the cafe simon works at when hes working?_

5:00 pm [Aggie]  
**_Shep! Thats a good idea! Pen and boys do u agree?!_**

5:00 pm [Penny the coin]  
Yes! Shep you genius!

5:00 pm [Niall]  
Yepppperrrrsss.

5:00 pm [Dev]  
**Oui Oui!**

5:01 pm [Penny the coin]  
DEV U JUST GAVE ME AN IDEAAA!

5:01 pm [Shep-herd]  
_SpILLL_

5:01 pm [Penny the coin]  
K so, exams are coming up soon, and i know that baz takes these verrryyyyy seriously. So i can arrange a study session with him at Ebb’s cafe when Simon is working.

5:01 pm [Aggie]  
**_PENNY! Ur so smarrrtttt!_**

5:01 pm [Niall]  
Wait, what of they ask u about it. Like, what if when baz sees Simon and he asks u if u knew he was working?

5:02 pm [Penny the coin]  
I guess i can lie to them. Its for they’re on good. And if not, then i tell them i did know Simon was working, but i really like studying there and wanted baz to study there too.

5:02 pm [Dev]  
**And if all else fails??????**

5:02 pm [Penny the coin]  
The we go to the library and one of u brings simon with you when u go.

5:03 pm [Shep-herd]  
_And if that doesn’t work?_

5:03 pm [Dev]  
**We Lock Em In A CloSeT aNd ThEy GeT SomE! ;)))))**

5:03 pm [Penny the coin]  
Exactly.

5:03 pm [Niall]  
Meeting adjourned?

5:03 pm [Shep-herd]  
_Meeting adjourned?_

5:03 pm [Niall]  
SAME BrAiNCelL!

5:04 pm [Shep-herd]  
_HECK_ _YEAH!_

5:04 pm [Aggie]  
**_Meeting adjourned then?_**

5:04 pm [Penny the coin]  
Yes. If Simon messages me, i’ll fill u all in. until then, we continue as planned. I’ll take baz studying once i talk to simon. Ill text you all before i head out.

5:04 pm [Niall]  
Sounss gooood!!!! Team Simon x Baz is a go! we really need a new ship name....

5:05 pm [Dev] **  
****A’ight Mates. Plan is in playyyy. Niall we gotta expose Bazzy now. yeah, w'll get a new name bb.**

5:05 pm [Niall]  
RIGHt! COmMiNg!do we get to make him bleed?

5:05 pm [Dev]  
**YOU KNOW IT BABE! ;P**

5:05 pm [Aggie]  
**_Add me to ur gay yearning gc before u gooo!!_**

5:05 pm [Niall]  
On it Ags!

5:06 pm [Shep-herd]  
_Those two scare me._

5:06 pm [Aggie]  
**_Aw Shep, youre just baby._**

5:06 pm [Penny the coin]  
Nice one Ags. Sorry bb Shep :)

5:06 pm [Shep-herd]  
_:(_

5:06 pm [Aggie]  
**_:)_**

5:07 pm [Penny the coin]   
:)


	14. Cafe Study Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny invites Baz to the cafe Simon works at to study for Politcis class. Simon questions his sexuality.....???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toootally didn't get Beans & Cream Cafe from a real cafe in the US...... NeVeR... (I did, DONT JUDGE ME LMAO)

Message: The Three Musketeers   
Members: Dev, Baz, Niall

  
  


9:10 am [Niall]   
BAZZ

9:10 am [Dev]   
**BAZZZZZZY!**

9:10 am [Baz]   
What

9:10 am [Dev]  
 **YOU** **NEVER** **TOLD** **US????**

9:10 am [Niall]   
Yeah wtf Baz. You texted snow and didnt tell us. Rood >:(

9:10 am [Baz]   
Well, my apologies.

9:11 am [Dev]  
**HEY MAN. TELL USSS WHAT HAPPENED**

9:11 am [Niall]   
YEAH TELL USSS

9:11 am [Dev]  
 **TELL** **USSsSsSsSsSsS**

9:11 am [Baz]   
Fine. I texted Snow and he made it clear that he hates me.

9:12 am [Dev]  
**Poor Bazzy. He’s saud. :(**

9:12 am [Niall]   
Poor bazzy.

9:12 am [Baz]   
Don’t call me that.

9:12 am [Niall]   
Neverrr

9:12 am [Dev]   
**NEEEVERRRRRRR**

9:12 am [Baz]   
I’m leaving.

9:12 am [Dev]   
**NOOO. DONT GOOOO**

9:12 am [Niall]   
BAZZZZ!!

9:12 am [Baz]   
What

9:12 am [Dev]  
**Ooo. Baz is getting mad.**

9:13 am [Niall]   
Le depresso. 

9:13 am [Dev]  
**Le Gay Depresso** **TM**

9:13 am [Baz]   
I’m not depressed.

9:13 am [Niall]   
but ur mad.

9:13 am [Dev]  
**And hella gayy**

9:13 am [Niall]   
Gay Yearning

9:14 am [Dev]   
**…**

9:14 am [Dev]   
(Dev changed the group chat name to Bazzy’s Gay Yearning Hours ;p)

9:14 am [Baz]   
I’m leaving

9:14 am [Niall]   
okai bye Mr. GaY

9:14 am [Dev]   
**GO GET SOME WITH SIMON ;ppp**

9:14 am [Niall]   
0.0

  
  
  


**Baz**

  
  


I got a text message from Bunce at 10:00.  _ Meet me at Beans & Cream Cafe in 20 for studying?  _ I told her yes, grabbed my things and down to the Cafe. 

When I walk in, Bunce is sitting in a booth on the far side of the cafe, books and papers sprawled out in front of her. 

She looks up when the door closes and waves me over to her. I walk over to her and set my bag down on my chair. Penelope picks up a piece of paper, showing it to me, pointing to a written paragraph.

“This is good? It’s notes on France’s political system. 

I take the paper out of her hand. My eyes skim over the paragraph, I find a couple mistakes, so I highlight those. When I’m done, I hand it back to her, “It’s good. I added a couple notes,” I nod to the paper. 

She hmms at the paper and nods. “I got you tea. If that’s okay?” She doesn’t look up when she says it. She takes out her other highlighters and ruffles through her pages until she finds the right one. She pulls the cap off with her teeth, with her pencil in her other hand. 

“It’s perfect,” I say. She nods, still highlighting. I pull out my textbooks and notebooks, handing her pages of notes I made earlier this morning. “Read these.” She grabs them after a second, nodding her head every few seconds. She takes her pink highlighter, running a long stream of it across the page. She scribbles something down. 

When I get it back, it’s a mess of pink and arrows and Bunce’s handwriting. I roll my eyes. 

Our tea comes five minutes later, along with a few pastries. I look up to thank the waiter, and to my surprise, it’s Snow. I glare at him. 

“B- Baz!” His blue eyes get huge, his eyebrows lower, and one of his hands goes to his hair. “Wh- what are y- what are you doing here?” He turns to Bunce, “ _What_ _is_ _he_ _doing_ _here_?!” He hisses at her, like I’m not right beside him and can hear everything he’s saying. 

“He’s just studying with me Simon, relax,” she turns back to her notes. 

“He-! Why today? Are you-! Ugh!” His face is all red, and he looks angry at Penelope. “Penny! Can I talk to you?” He grabs her hand, glancing at me. I lift a brow. “ _ Please _ .”

She rolls her eyes and floors him into the back of the store. I hear him yelling. “Seriously! Penny, come on!”

“Simon, he’s just studying with me. I don’t understand why you’re making a big deal of this.”

“Wait….. Did you set this up?” A pause. “You knew I was working! You invited him because I was here!” Another pause. “You did!?” I hear his voice crack.

“Simon. You need to relax,” she dodges the question.  _ Sly _ , Bunce, really sly. 

“It’s Baz though!” At this rate, the whole cafe will hear him yelling. 

“Exactly. It’s just Baz. There is nothing wrong with him Simon, if that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I know there isn’t. He’s bloody perfect at everything,” my stomach does a weird flip and my cheeks get warm. “You know I hate him, Pen.”

“Simon, no,” I hear her voice getting closer. “Whatever it is going on between you two, this rivalry, needs to stop.”

I see Penelope appear behind the counter. “Penny.” Snow pleads at her. 

She holds up a hand, “no, Simon. I’m staying here and studying. If you want him gone, you tell him so.”

He’s glaring daggers at me when I look up to meet his eyes. I roll my eyes, putting my best sneer into it. His whole face is red, his hands are in fists at his sides. I roll my eyes again, for good measure. He spins around and storms into the back of the store. 

“Sorry,” Bunce sits down, taking her tea. “He doesn’t know what to do about you.” She says it like she’s his mother. Doesn’t seem wrong to me. Snow is practically Bunce’s pet. Pathetic.

I shake my head at her, grabbing my tea as well. “Is it true?” 

Confusion isn’t a good look on Bunce. It’s wrong for her.

“You knew Snow was working, so you invited me?”

“You heard that, huh?” 

“I did. And I think you owe us both an answer,” she tilts her head, looking guilty. She doesn’t take her eyes away from mine. I wait a moment for her to answer. When I’m positive she doesn’t have one, I gather my books and stand. “This was lovely, Bunce,” I take a few bills out from my wallet and place them on the table. “For the tea and pastries,” I tell her. 

“Baz. Don’t leave.”

I turn away from her and head out the door of the cafe. I’m not sure how I feel about what Bunce did. I’m sure she has her reasons though, but I am certain she did this on purpose. Maybe to bother Snow? She wouldn’t do that to her best friend. She wouldn’t try to make him mad on purpose. 

When Snow first noticed me though, his eyes were brighter, and I swear his polite smile got a bit bigger before he noticed what was happening, who I was. 

A shame it is that Snow is convinced I’m the enemy. What a shame.

  
  
  


**Simon**

  
Why would Penny do that? She knew I was working so she brought Baz into the Cafe to _study_. She knows I can’t stand being around Baz. It’s like his perfection just gives off bad vibes. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t like it. I think. 

I mean, there isn’t exactly anything wrong with Baz; he seems like a really cool bloke, he probably could get any job he wanted, or any girl he wanted for that matter. I don’t know why he isn’t a model. Maybe he is, I wouldn’t know. Baz is the sort of guy who's so perfect, and that perfection is a bad thing. To me it is anyways. I’m sure he’s great company. He must be if Penny doesn’t stop studying with him. She never studies with anyone (not even Shepard). So I think Baz is perfectly beautiful.  _ What! _ ?  _ Beautiful _ ? Where did that come from? I bet he’d be a perfectly great boyfriend. Wait! Not like that…. Uh…. I’m not even  _ gay _ . Do you have to be gay to like boys? I know there’s like, bisexual or pansexual. Aggie’s bi, she came out to us last summer. But I’m not. Right? I could be…. Right? Ugh,  _ feelings _ . Wait-! What feelings? What the heck is happening!? Ugh, perfect toff school boys and petty feelings. Never. Nuh-uh. Right…?


	15. No Backing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny makes Simon text Baz.

**Simon**

The rest of my shift at the cafe is me making a mess of dink orders and spilling black tea all over the floor. Penny is still studying at the small table when my break starts. She didn’t bother chasing after Baz when he left. I assume he let and Penelope didn’t shove him out the door. I head to the back of the cafe and peel my apron off. The beige color before is no longer beige, but is stained dark brown and reeks of black tea. Never did like black tea. Or that coffee stuff that Shepard bought that one day at the cafe. I didn’t even know we sell that stuff. I asked Ebb about it and she said she recently put it on the menu. She said we were one of the only cafe’s not to sell it. If this were my cafe, I wouldn’t sell it. It tastes gross. And it smells too. And it makes your breath smell of dead animal. 

That was also the day I saw Baz. He came into the cafe just when I didn’t want him too. You never do get what you want, do you? He glared at me and Penny started making fun of me for glaring right back. Why does he have to be so perfect all the time? He just waltz’s around everywhere, looking like the king of fucking England. He probably could be, if he wanted. Penny says he’s really smart. 

Ebb pokes her head out and waves to me. I wave half-heartedly, my mind still on Baz. I feel my fist clench and my face get hot. Why does he hate me? I don’t even hate him. I don’t think I do at least. Penelope says he’s fine, and I always trust Penny. She’s the smartest person I know. She says he’s really kind, but gets kind of snarky when she talks about me. That just makes me madder.

Ebb walks over to me, patting me on the shoulder. “What is it, chap? I can practically smell yer gears shiftin’ up there,” she taps my head.

“Just this guy,” she raises both eyebrows, her blue eyes getting a bit bigger. I shake my head at her. “He hates me and I saw him today. I’m just mad. Sorry, about the mess earlier. I guess I wasn’t myself.”

“My boy, if that young man hurt yer feelings, just tell him. I’m sure he’ll understand,” she smiles warmly at me. 

“It’s not like that Ebb! We’re not- Uh… we aren’t together or anything… erm. He doesn’t like me.”

She furrows her brow. “And you’re sad ‘bout that? Because you like him, but he doesn’t like you?”

“No, Ebb. We don’t like each other. I just- argh! He’s just so perfect and he always looks at me like I’m in his way! The first time I saw him, he practically was a jerk to me! He would never like me.” Does that mean I just implied that I like him? No. It doesn’t. That’s not what I meant.

“Hmm. Seems like yer a bit confused, Simon. I understand. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Sort through some things? Tell that young blonde I say hi, yeah? She came back from America, I heard? And Penelope too!’ She smiles and gives my shoulders a squeez. Her blonde hair cuts across her chin, just reaching her shoulders. It sways when she speaks. 

Why does Ebb have to be so kind? So kind and caring. I love it. What would I do without her? I could use some thinking. “Yeah. Thanks Ebb. I’ll pop in tomorrow morning?” She smiles and nods. I grin and wave back to her as I head out to go see Penny. 

We always hang out on my break, I guess we could hang out for the rest of the day too since I’m free now. Though she’ll probably be studying. I guess I could bake at our flat. I’d have to get some groceries though. Never a problem. I love grocery shopping. 

“Hey Si,” she says. “Did you bring me a tea?” 

“No, sorry. I’m off for the rest of the day,” I pull out a hair and sit across from her.

“Simon. I’m sorry to say this, but I’m not sorry I invited Baz here. You need to put your rivalry behind you. You’re an adult now, not a child. Whatever it is you two are going through, you need to fix it,” she’s staring at me hard. Eye contact blaring. She’s scary. “Right now.” She jabs her finger down on the table. At this point, I would do anything to make Penelope stop staring me down. She’s vicious when she wants to be. Quite a fright. That doesn’t change who she’s talking about though. It’s Baz! I can’t fix anything! Even if I wanted to, and I kind of do.

“Penny-” I complain. She stops me with a hand in my face. 

“No. Simon Snow, you listen to me,” I clamp my mouth shut. I’m listening. “Baz does not hate you. I swear it. If you can’t solve this problem on your own, I’ll solve it for you, and I don’t think you want me to. Don’t test me,” I nod my head. “Great. Now, you are going to text him, right now, before I do something I’ll regret.” I nod again and pull out my phone. So Baz doesn’t hate me? She told me before, but I didn’t believe her. She would never lie to me. So what does that even mean? Baz doesn’t hate my guts and I don’t think I hate him. Maybe Penny’s right. I should just stop being a child and act like an adult. I’m 19. I can solve my own problems.

I click on his text message, my fingers hovering over the text box. Penelope is watching me, so I don’t have a choice to back out of this.  _ No backing out, Simon _ . No more being a child. I wonder, as my fingers fly over the letters, what his name for me is. I think I should change his, now that I think of it. No more Perfect B. Pitch. But I like that name, so I won’t change it yet.

  
  


Message: Perfect B. Pitch

12:06 pm [Bloody Snow]

Hey Baz. Penny is making me do this against my will. It’s fine if you don’t answer i guess, but she’ll probably make u text me to. so. idk.

  
Penny grabs my phone, reading what I sent. “That’s fine. I will make him text you if he doesn’t respond,” she types something to him. “He responded,” she says after a minute or so. She passes me my phone.

  
  


12:06 pm [Bloody Snow]   
It’s Penelope. You better respond and make a conversation with Simon, Basilton Pitch, or I will find you and make you tell him everything. You hear me? 

12:07 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Yes, yes Bunce. I hear you.**

  
  


I look up at Penny. What does she mean that she’ll make him tell me everything? She shakes her head and points to my phone.

  
  


12:07 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Shes scary.

12:07 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**To you.**

12:08 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Hey, questton. 

12:08 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Why do you act like you hate me?

12:08 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**You’re a nightmare. Did you know?**

12:08 pm [Bloody Snow]   
fine. dont answer mt question.

He doesn’t respond so I look up at Penny. “Pen, he’s not answering my question. What do I do?” She grabs my phone and starts typing aggressively.

  
  


12:09 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Do not test me Basilton. I have a plan that I would love to put to use, but I’m not going to do it unless you and Simon don’t stop this nonsense. I would like to believe you are a grown man, but I guess I’m wrong. -Penny <3

12:09 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Fine. What do you want me to say to him if you’re so smart?**

12:09 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Play an icebreaker or something! You have a brain for a reason! It’d be a shame if all your smarts went to waste.

12:10 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Fine. Put Snow on.**

12:10 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Why do we have to do an icebreaker? 

12:10 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Because Bunce is making us.**

12:10 pm [Bloody Snow]   
She says to play 21 questions.

12:10 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Uh. ill start ig. Do you hate me?

12:11 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Not exactly.**

12:11 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Do you hate me?**

12:11 pm [Bloody Snow]   
No.... What do u study @ uni?

12:11 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Did Bunce tell you to ask me that? I study Economics and Politics. I have Poli. with Bunce**

12:12 pm [bloody Snow]   
She did. Is that a proper question? <\- bc that is not.

12:12 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**No. What do you study at uni?**

12:12 pm [Bloody Snow]   
I dont got to uni. Ask a diff q.

12:12 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**You don’t? Then what do you do all day?**

12:13 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Idk. I work. I bake. I help Penny with studying even though she usually kicks me out of the flat. 

12:13 pm [Bloody Snow]   
do u have a job?

12:13 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**I do. I work at the library. Whatta ‘bout you?**

12:14 pm [Bloody Snow]   
I work at the cafe. The one you came by that 1 day. And tday ig. And apparently we sell coffee. Its discusting. 

12:14 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Ah, right. I remember.**

12:14 pm [Bloody Snow]   
N E ways. What r ur hobbies?

12:14 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Violin. What do you like to bake?**

12:15 pm [Bloody Snow]   
SCOONESSSS:) Theyr super good. And cake too. Wats ur fav song to play on violin?

12:15 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**Needlessly Morose. It's a Kishis Bashi song. My stepmother loves it. How many questions is this?**

12:15 pm [Bloody Snow]   
Penny says 11 counting the one u just asked. She also says, and i quote “do you have to go somewhere basilton?” she looks scary again. :(

12:15 pm [Perfect B. Pitch]   
**No, I don’t have to go anywhere. Your turn, Snow**

12:15 pm [Snow]   
ok. uh. Do you have any sibilings?

12:16 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Sadly. I have three. They're all nightmares. How about you?**

12:17 pm [Snow]

JHGFDFGHJK YOU HAVE SIILINGS!    
I dont have any.

12:17 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**What about parents? You’re an only child then?**

12:19 pm [Snow]   
I’m an orphan. I cant really remember my parents. 

12:19 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Sorry, do you want me to ask a different question?**

12:19 pm [Snow]   
No, its fine. What are ur sibs like?

12:19 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Nightmares. My little sister is a devil and she knows it. The twins are scared of her and Mordelia once glued their ponytails together when they were sleeping. And my baby brother is, well, he’s a baby.**

12:20 pm [Snow]   
hahaha. jhgfdsdfghj ur lil sister seems scary.

12:20 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**She’s scared of me, so she listens.**

12:20 pm [Snow]   
Youre so mean to ur sister :(

12:20 pm [bazl Pitch]   
**Your turn, Snow.**

12:20 pm [Snow]   
No. its ur turn.

12:21 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Fine. Favorite color?**

12:21 pm [Snow]   
Yellow :) hbu?

12:21 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Red. Or black. Or grey.**

12:21 pm [Snow]   
of coures

12:21 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Where did you grow up? I know you were an orphan and all, but do you remember anything?**

12:22 pm [Snow]   
I was moved around alot. Uh. yeah, i remember living in Liverpool. And the last care home i was in was in Manchester. I dont really remember my mum. She died when i was little.

12:22 pm [Bazl Pitch]

**I’m sorry. My mother died when I was little too.**

12:22 pm [Snow]

Dont be sorry. Yeah, i guess we have some things in common :)

12:22 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Yeah.**

12:22 pm [Snow]   
Penny says I have to go. So i have to go. 

12:23 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
**Okay. Give Bunce my regards.**

12:23 pm [Snow]   
Byeee :)))))

12:23 pm [Bazl Pitch]   
Bye.

  
  


“See! That wasn’t so hard! Was it?” She packs her notes into her bag. I’m blushing, because Merlin, Baz was being  _ nice _ . To me. 

“I guess not,” I smile a bit and I blush creeps onto my face. I stand and we head out the door. 

“Good! Because I’m going to make you text him next time!” She doesn’t look over at me when she says it. _Next_ _time_? Nononono. “I told you he didn’t hate you,” she pokes my side, and my face gets redder. 

“Yeah. He’s not so bad,” I run a hand through my hair.

“What did you just say?” She’s smiling so big and she’s poking me and I’m a blushing mess.

“He’s not so bad,” I mumble.

“AHA! You admit! You like him, you like him!” My face just gets redder. I don’t want to deny it, because Penny will see right through me, but I also don’t want to admit it either, because then she’ll never leave me alone and she’ll probably tell everyone, including Baz. I shake my head instead. She just smiles bigger and pokes my cheek.

“You like him, Simon,” she says softly. I look down at her and she grabs my arm like she’s escorting me somewhere. She rests her head on my shoulder and I can’t help but grin. 


	16. Chit-Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes to the library to see Baz.....

**Baz**

  
  


Message: Bazzy’s Gay Yearning Hours :p

Members: Dev, Baz, Niall

12:30 pm [Baz]   
…

12:31 pm [Dev]   
**……..????**

12:31 pm [Niall]   
_ What’s happening…..??? _

12:31 pm [Baz]   
!!!

12:31 pm [Dev]  
 **XDD** **???**

12:31 pm [Niall]   
_ WhaT iS HaPpEnInG???!?!?!? _

12:31 pm [Baz]   
!!!!!!!! :)

12:31 pm [Niall]   
_ USE UR WORDS BAZZ _

12:32 pm [Dev]   
**OMg Niall. U clueless bitch!** **  
** **KJHGFDFGH BAZ USED :))))))!!!!!**

12:32 pm [Niall]   
_ HeY! _

12:32 pm [Dev]

**He’s obviously BROKEN! R U BLINDDDDD BABE. He jUsT DiD tHe DirTy WItH SnOw!!!! BHAHAHAH**

12:32 pm [Niall]   
_ GETT SOMMMEEE BAZzZZ WaY To GoOOo. Tho i have to say, that escalated quickly…. _

12:32 pm [Baz]   
What? No, I did not ‘get some’ with Snow. Bunce made me text him. Crowely, you’re fools.

12:32 pm [Niall]   
_ WaiT. You’re TelLinG mE. That yuo on MESSAGED Me. TO TeLl me thAt  _ _   
_ _ YoU. _ _   
_ _ ONlY. _ _   
_ _ MessAgEd. _

12:32 pm [Dev]   
**NIALL STOPPPP!** **  
** **HE:S FREAKING OUT**

12:33 pm [Baz]   
-_- I’m not freaking out. Calm yourselves.

12:33 pm [Dev]   
**TElL Us What You Two Were Talking About ;))))**

12:33 pm [Baz]   
Another Time. I just wanted you guys to know. 

12:34 pm [Niall]   
_ AWWW. Bazz just wanted us to know he was having Gay Panic XDD _

12:34 pm [Dev]   
**KJHGFGHJ OMGGGG. Gay Panic Is Bazzz KJHGFDFGHJ ahahhhahah**

12:34 pm [Baz]   
No. Bunce made him text me. And then all we did was play 21 questions.

12:34 pm [Dev]   
**OOOOO So he made the first moooove ;)))**

12:34 pm [Baz]   
What? No. Bunce made him. And threatened me. 

12:34 pm [Niall] _   
_ _ I bet you were having a panick attack while you were talking to him…. _

12:34 pm [Dev]   
**I bet you Baz is making the whole Penelope Bunce Making Him Text Simon thingy up and he just doesn’t want to say that he messaged Simon first -_-**

12:34 pm [Baz]   
You must be high.

12:35 pm [Niall] _   
_ _ I bet you 90p Baz and Simon secretly love eachother but they’re both too afraid to say it……. ;) _

12:35 pm [Dev]   
**I bet 75p Simon and baz wont become boyfriends till one of us makes them.. ;p**

12:35 pm [Niall]   
_ I bet 100pounds Snow and Baz will be boyfriends by the time July comes around _

12:35 pm [Baz]   
I can’t believe you both are doing this. 

12:35 pm [Dev]   
**I bet 400 pounds Simon and Baz will be bfs by the end of JunE!**

12:36 pm [Niall]  
_Thats in two weeks! PREPARE TO BE BEAT! Also, you better have that 400 bucks ready for me to take!!!!!_

12:36 pm [Baz]   
I bet both of you are wrong. 

12:36 pm [Dev]   
**But how much do you bet??? ;)))**

12:36 pm [Baz]   
Goodbye.

12:36 pm [Niall]   
_ BYEEEEEEeEEEeEeEEE _

12:36 pm [Dev] **  
** **Babe, calm down.**

12:36 pm [Niall]   
_ OkaY ;))) _

12:37 pm [Dev]   
**O.O**

12:37 pm [Niall]   
_ ;3 _

12:37 pm [Dev]   
**:3333**

  
  
  


**Simon**

Penny says I should text Baz more. She says that we should learn to get along and have a healthy relationship. She keeps telling me to text him almost everyday. So I do. She also thinks I should change his nickname. So I do. 

Message: Basil Leaf

2:19 pm [Snow]   
BAzZZZzzZ

2:19 pm [Basil Leaf]

**What do you want?**

2:19 pm [Snow]   
RoOd. Idk. Penny says i should text you more…

2:19 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**Did she tell you to text me now?**

2:19 pm [Snow]   
No

2:20 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**So then why are you? I’m working.**

2:20 pm [Snow]

Why do u hav ur fone if ur working? U should be paying attention to ur costomers or whatever.

2:20 pm [Basil Leaf]  
**Answer my question**

2:20 pm [Snow]   
Fine! Bc i wanted to okay? Geez. So paranoid.

2:20 pm [Basil Leaf]

**Ah. So then can I go back to work?**

2:20 pm [Snow]   
Fine.   
Wait!!!!!

2:21 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**What**

2:21 pm [Snow]   
Ill come visit you, yeah! U work at that one library right?

2:21 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**That one library. Why?**

2:21 pm [Snow]   
Why noooot? I’m bored and ur not paying attention to people, sooo. I’m comming. Ill b here in 10

2:22 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**Fine.**

2:22 pm [Snow]   
:)

2:23 pm [Snow]   
You have to send it back 

2:23 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**No thanks.**

2:23 pm [Snow]   
:(

2:24 pm [Basil Leaf]   
**Fine.** **  
** **:)**

2:24 pm [Snow]   
:)))))))) 

Baz is a librarian. I still can’t get over the fact. I mean, I’ve known for a while now, and I’m sure he’s smart and all but a librarian? God, that’s kinda hot…. Gothy Librarian vampirey looking dude. So hot. 

I grab my keys and my phone, pull my trainers on and slam the door behind me. I race down to the Tube and catch the first train that leaves, not knowing if it’ll get me to the library Baz works at or not. It’s fine. I’ll get there eventually. 

When I do get there, it’s been exactly 10 minutes since I told him I’ll be here. I step through the slidey doors and see Baz standing by a mother and her little son. He’s helping her check out some books, by the looks of it. I stand off to the side so I don’t interrupt them and fiddle with my phone until I hear the woman say thank you. I pocket my phone and grin up at Baz. He’s frowning so I walk over to him. His name tag is perfectly straight and his navy blue polo is tucked into his dark grey trousers, which barely show a wrinkle. Perfect git. I’d never thought I would see Baz wearing a polo shirt, but here he is, standing in front of me. My cheeks redden but my smile doesn't dim. 

He rolls his eyes but nods his head to a cart stacked full of books. He leads me over to it and pushes it down the aisles, stopping to grab a few books, for he places them elegantly on the shelves. He cares so much about books. I can tell. The way he handles then or flips them open. So gentle. So careful.

I lean up against one of the book shelves and watch him organise and stack some more books.

“Remind me, why did you come?” He doesn’t turn to me as he says it.

“Uh, because I have nothing to do today? And er… because I wanted a book?” It’s a simple lie, but he nods his head and continues down the aisles. 

“So then what kind of books do you like to read?”

“Uh, what?”

“What genre?” At this he turns and raises an eyebrow. I cough and plow my hand through my curls. “You must be joking,” he says when I don’t answer. He rolls his eyes and rattles off different book genres. “Romance, science fiction, history, humor, politics, fiction, nonfiction, manga, comics. What do you like to read?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. All of it?” That’s an obvious lie. I’m sure Penny would say she’s never seen me crack a book in my free time since secondary school. She’s right. I’m not a reader like she is. She practically lives for reading. 

“No one likes every genre. You have to have a preference. For instance, my favorite genres are nonfiction, history and sci-fi,” it’s a very Penelope thing to say. He turns back around and reaches for a pile of books. “So, what do you like?”

I shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t really read that often.”

He murmurs something like, “I can tell,” but insead says, “hmm. Then why did you come?”

I blush red. I can’t exactly tell him I wanted to see him and make things right…. So then what do I say? “I don’t know. Because I wanted to see you?” Shit. Nonononoonono! Noooo! Why did I say that?! Stupid Simon! ARGH! 

Baz freezes and I still, not knowing what to do. Maybe he didn't hear me? He definitely heard me. “Hmph,” is all he manages to say. Merlin, I’m an idiot. 

“So, then, er- can you pick a book for me?” I stuff both hands into my pockets and stare down at my feet. 

“I suppose.”

I grin and look up at him. His back is still to me but that’s okay. He finishes up with the books on the cart then leads me through all these different aisles, asking if I like this genre or that genre. Every once in a while he’ll look back at me and wait for me to decide. I always shake my head or shrug. He always rolls his eyes or huffs. It’s kinda cute. 

We pass the small cafe and my stomach rumbles at the delicious welcoming smells.  _ Have I eaten lunch yet? I don’t think so…. _

He leads me through more stacks, making tight twists and turns then stops abruptly, causing me to run into him. He snarls so I peel myself off from him. He plucks a book from a stack and hands it to me. The cover reads This One Summer. I flip the over open and the pages flip by. It looks interesting enough. I look up at Baz and smile but his back is to me and he’s pulling another book out of the shelf. He hands Watchmen to me and my grin widens. I remember I read this book when I was in the care homes. There’s a lump in my throat and my eyesight gets blurry. 

“I think you’ll like those. I never read them, but my little sister once did. She’s obsessed with the Watchmen.”

“Thanks. I uh… I actually love this one. Er-” I wave the Watchmen book in the air. “It was one of the first books I actually remember reading at the care homes. I- uh. Thanks,” I think I feel a tear slip down my cheek. My mother left me this book. I remember now. 

“Yeah. Of course,” Baz’s voice is soft so I look up at his face. I laugh a bit and wipe my eyes on the back of my hand, sniffing. “That’s it? Do you want another book?”

“No. No, I’m good. Thanks again.” 

He nods and leads me to the front desk so I can check out the books. He reminds me that I have two weeks till they’re overdue, then I’m heading out the door and running to the Tube so I can get home and read my new books. I wonder, when I finish these, will I get new ones?

  
  
  


**Shep**

  
  


Simon Snow was  _ talking _ to Baz Pitch at the library. Simon Snow was  _ laughing _ at Baz Pitch at the library. Simon Snow was  _ ogling _ Basilton Pitch at the library. Oh my God. Simon and Baz…. how and why are they not together yet? One thing's for sure; I cannot keep this to myself…

Message:    
Members: Penelope, Agatha, Dev, Niall

3:10 pm [Shep-herd]   
Simon Snow was at the library with Baz Pitch today…..

3:10 pm [Penny the coin]   
**FINALLYYY**

3:10 pm [Aggie]   
_ AHHHHHH _

3:10 pm [Dev]   
KJHGFDFGH YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

3:10 pm [Niall]   
_ What did i miss? _

3:10 pm [Aggie]   
_ Shepard saw Simon and Baz together at the library today _

3:11 pm [Niall]   
_ Does this mean they are together somehow?????HGFDFGH _

3:11 pm [Penny the coin]   
**Well, I did force Simon to text Baz the other day and it seemed like the were having fun**

3:11 pm [Shep-herd]   
W A I T ! Thus means that mission SimonxBaz is woooorkinggg!!

3:11 pm [Dev]   
AKJHGFDFGHJK!!!! We still need a new name for this……..

3:11 pm [Aggie]   
_ I’m on it dev! _

3:11 pm [Penny the coin]   
**So Shep what else did you see?**

3:11 pm [Shep-herd]   
Well, when I saw them, Simon was blushing so hard and he was smiling at Baz. I’m pretty sure he didn’t even know he was doing it. Also, Baz looked like he was going to drop dead at any moment. 

3:12 pm [Niall]   
_ Drop dead in a bad way or a good way? Wee neeed answers mann! _

3:12 pm [Shep-herd]   
In a really good way lol

3:12 pm [Dev]   
Did he look like he was a love-struck teen? With hearty eyes? 

3:12 pm [Shep-herd]   
That sure is a way to put it, sure. 

3:12 pm [Penny the coin]   
**Omg sheppppp. Baz is so in love with siiimonnn. And it’s so obvious that Simon loves Baz too. I know he likes him….. I may or may not have exposed Simon to me…..**

3:13 pm [Niall]   
_ OOF! What diddd he sayy? _

3:13 pm [Penny the coin]   
**I was teasing him about liking Baz when he came to the shop that simon works at, and simon got soooo red. And he nodded his head and he was smiling a lot and he said that baz wasn’t that bad…**

3:13 pm [Aggie]   
_ 1st, Im ?!?!?!?! OMG! SIMON LIKES BAAAZZZZZZ _ _   
_ _ 2nd, I have the ship name everyone!  _

3:13 pm [Dev]   
OMGGG! TELL USSS

3:14 pm [Aggie]   
_ SNOWBAZ _ !

3:14 pm [Dev]   
Its…….. BEAUTIFULLLLL!!!

3:14 pm [Niall]   
_ OMG PERFECTTT JHGFDFGHJ _

3:14 pm [Shep-herd]   
What are we gonna do now? We need to get baz and Si together soon…

3:14 pm [Penny the coin]   
First things first…

3:14 pm    
([Penny the coin] changed [Dev] to [The Devil Himself])

([Penny the coin] changed [Niall] to [Niall.e.o]

3:14 pm [The Devil Himself]   
Le GASP! OMG I LOVE ITTTTTTT! JHGFDSDFGHJ

3:14 pm [Niall.e.o]   
_ What does the e and the o stand for? _

3:14 pm [The Devil Himself]   
babe you’re and idiot. 

3:14 pm [Niall.e.o]   
_ You like it. _

3:14 pm [Aggie]   
EW!  _ Get a ROOM! _ _   
_ _ Merlin above, help us all and free us of the two idiots in the gc. _

3:14 pm [The Devil Himself]   
OKay roOd

3:15 pm [Niall.e.o]   
_ Valid Agatha. I’m with you on that ;))) _

3:15 pm [Penny the coin]   
**Disgusting. All of you.**

3:15 pm [Shep-herd]   
:’((

3:15 pm [Penny the coin]   
**Not you shep. You’re baby.**

3:15 pm [Shep-herd]   
:)

3:15 pm [Penny the coin]   
**:)**

3:15 pm [The Devil Himself]   
……

3:15 pm [Aggie]   
_ ……. _

3:16 pm [Niall.e.o]   
_ ……. _

3:16 pm [Penny the coin]   
**Shush.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't posted for a bit, I decided to give y'all a long chapter with a bit of Shepard. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Nosy Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz are tiered of their friends being so nosy in their lives. Simon is frusturated so he and Baz go for a walk.

Message: Bazzy’s Gay Yearning Hours :p

Members: Dev, Baz, Niall

3:17 pm [Dev]  
**I cant beleieve you were hanging with SImon wihout telling us >:(** **  
****But did you KISS HIM YET! GIMME DETAILS!!!!**

3:17 pm [Baz]  
No. 

3:17 pm [Niall]  
No to you kissing him or no to no details?

3:17 pm [Baz]  
Neither.

3:17 pm [Dev]  
**:( No details? But we are yer HomMIeS. Pleassseeeeeeeee**

3:17 pm [Baz]  
How do you even know I was with Simon today?

3:17 pm [Dev]  
 **OH! Sorry Baz! Niall and I GOT TO GO! Remember our datE DeV? bYe BaZ**

3:18 pm [Niall]  
Wait we have a date? Why didnt you tell me u moron.   
Baz we have our wayssss. Dont question it. :)

3:18 pm [Dev]  
**OKAY BYEE**

3:18 pm [Baz]  
Okay.

  
  


Message: My Future Hubby

3:18 pm [Niall]  
Smooth babe. Smooth.

3:19 pm [Devvy]  
**Shush! jhgfdfghj**

3:19 pm [Niall]  
Watta bout that date? ;P

3:19 pm [Devvy]  
**I’m on my way my love. Ill be there in lke, 2 seconds.**

3:19 pm [Niall]  
…. Its been 2 seconds……

3:19 pm [Devvy]  
**Shuddup**

3:19 pm [Niall]  
;3 you love me

3:19 pm [Devvy]  
**JHFghjklkjhgf You bet I love you. ;) ;333**

3:19 pm [Niall]  
asdfgjhfhjkl

  
  


Message: Snow

3:20 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Dev and Niall know that we were at the library together…

4:20 pm [Snow]  
**:) You texted meeee!!! jhgasdfghj**

4:20 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Did you read what I sent you?

4:20 pm [Snow]  
**Yeeeperdoodles. But who do they know? We didnt see them**

4:20 pm [Basil Leaf]  
I’m not even going to ask what you just said.   
I don’t know how they know. They acted all weird when I asked.

4:21 pm [Snow]  
**Hmmmmm. Were they spying on us? Tahts just and invason of privacy.**

4:21 pm [Basil Leaf]  
We could ask them? 

4:21 pm [Snow]  
**Hol up penny just text me brb**

  
  


Message: Pen Pen

4:21 pm [Pen Pen]  
Simon Snow. Have you finally put your Childish Hatred aside for Baz Pitch? Sorry but Took You Long Enough. 

4:21 pm [Si-Moon]  
**Hey! :(**

4:21 pm [Pen Pen]  
Did you tho? U were at the library with him earlier today?! How’d tHaT Go ;)) Did he kiss you?? Oh! Did you kiss him!?

4:22 pm [Si-Moon]  
**What? No, we didn kiss…. how do you even know?** **  
****Seriously. What does a man have to do to get some privacey around here?**

4:24 pm [Si-Moon]  
**Penny? Hello? Answer?** **  
****……… uh :/**

  
  


Message: Basil Leaf

4:24 pm [Snow]  
**Penny knows too…..**

4:24 pm [Basil Leaf]  
What? Seriously? They’re so invested in our lives. Dev and Niall are so interested. 

4:24 pm [Snow]  
**ikr. :( Same with Penny. so nosy. so anoying. When do we get to havw our own lives and not worry aout one of them asking too many questions?**

4:25 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Have you told them to lay off? You probably should. I’ll do it if you want.

4:25 pm [Snow]  
**I havnt yet but imma create a gc of all of us and tell them to stop.**

4:25 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Sounds good. 

  
  


Message: Stop being so nosy please 

Members: Simon, Baz, Agatha, Penelope, Shepard, Dev, Niall

4:26 pm   
(Simon has created a Group Chat)   
(Simon named the Group Chat to Stop being so nosy please)

4:26 pm [Simon]  
1st, can yall stop being soo nosy with me and baz? It annoying. 2nd, HOW do all of u know that I was with Baz this afternnon? I would like to just do things by myself and not have to think about my friends watching every time. Thanks. 

4:26 pm [Baz]  
**In addition to that, I would like my privacy as well. I agree with Snow. It would be nice to not have your noses up our asses all the time. Especially Dev and Niall. I love you guys, but leave us alone.** **  
****It’s better to build a relationship at your own pace, not being pushed into it. I, for one, do not want to be pushed into a relationship and be questioned every day about what I do. Dev and Niall, you know me best. DO NOT go spilling everything you know about me to Snow or anyone else. I’m sure you have already, but I want to take my time. I’m sure Snow doesn’t want to be shoved into a friendship as well.**

4:26 pm [Simon]  
Exactly right Baz. So I would kindly ask for you to lay off a tad and let us jus be us. I actually had fun with Baz, and you guys kinda took that away. We will inform you of what we are doing when we want to. And yes, you can ask questions. Just, not 24/7. You guys are my best friends and I love you, so please just do this one thing for me and Baz.Thanks. <3

4:26 pm 

(Baz has left the Chat)

(Simon has left the Chat)

  
  


Message: Snow

4:30 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Well, you did it. Now what?

4:30 pm [Snow]  
**Im kinda mad tbh. You wanna do something?**

4:30 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Sure where do you want to go? 

4:30 pm [Snow]  
**Idk. i just want to walk. Im a bit stressed. And confused…. I need a distraction i guess.**

4:31 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Westminster Library? We could walk around.   
Does 5:00 work?

4:31 pm [Snow]  
**Uh okay. Yeah. I’ll see you then**

4:31 pm [Basil Leaf]  
Perfect. 

4:32 pm [Snow]  
**:))))))**

  
  


**Simon**

I’m going out with Baz Pitch. Baz Pitch just asked me to meet him at a library at 5:00 tonight. Baz Pitch, the boy I have a crush on, just asked me out on a date! If I could key smash right now, I would. AHHHHHHH! I’m going on a date… sort of! I shouldn’t over think it though. It’s not a date, it’s just two guys hanging out, taking a walk around London… 

I pull out Penny’s contacts and tell her I’m going out with Baz and that I won’t be home for a while. She sends back a smiley face emoji and tells me good luck and that she loves me. I shut my phone down and decide to eat something. A nervous tummy means a hungry tummy. And I’m always hungry. 

After I finish eating I practically pull my wardrobe apart. It’s a really warm day and I want to wear something nice, but not too nice to make it look like we’re on an actual date. After all, _I_ kind of asked him if he wanted to go somewhere with me and that I just wanted to take my mind off things. I need to talk to someone, and Penelope is just not the right person at the moment. Maybe I’ll talk to Baz. I think I’ll do that. So I need to look well put together. I pick out a pair of khaki shorts Penny helped me pick out last summer, and my only light blue button down. Classy, comfortable, dressy, but not too dressy. I’m sure Baz will outdo me in his outfit, but I don’t want to sugarcoat it. I pull a bomber off the coat hook and sling in over my shoulders, sliping my arms through. It's a simple black bomber with gold cuffs and zippers. I love it. Penelope says it makes me glow. I don’t do anything to my hair because I know it’s untamable, so I leave it and slip my trainers on. By 4:48 I've locked the flat door and left the building, grinning.

I make my way to the library, hoping I’m on time. I see Baz and all the stress and confusion in my system leaves me.

  
  


**Baz**

I see Simon walking toward me at exactly 5:00. He’s grinning like a fool and it’s quite hard for me to stop looking at his outfit. His shorts complement his muscular legs and his button down is the perfect size from what I can see. There is a bomber cutting most of it off, but that’s okay because it matches everything else he’s wearing. He’s practically shimmering. The gold makes his curls look more vibrant and his eyes sparkle. This beautiful boy. I must be living a charmed life to even look at him. 

When he approaches me, I notice his eyes trailing from mine to my body. My outfit. His grin turns to a smile and he looks back up at me after a while, shaking his head.

“Always so extra,” he mumbles. I can only hear him because of my vampirism, it turns my mood,, but I don’t let it reach my face. I decide to raise a brow, which earns me a Simon Snow with pink cheeks. My own cheeks heat up so I turn away and gesture with my head to follow. 

  
  


**Simon**

I don’t know where we’re going. And it doesn’t matter, because Baz is beside me. He’s safe. He’s not scowling at some other bloke in a library and he’s not out for tea with that bloke’s best friend. He’s with me, and that’s where I want him. 

We make our way down to River Thames and walk along the river valley. It’s beautiful. The sun hasn’t quite set yet and it’s cooler in the trees. We just walk. Not talking, just walking. Enjoying the presence of each other. And it’s nice. Baz is nice. He’s not the bully I once thought he was. He cares and he picks out books for me to read and when he laughs he looks so happy. I like him happy. I want to make him happy because then he’s not tense and scary-looking. He’s beautiful. So so beautiful. 

Eventually, I say, “Sorry. About Dev and Niall and them.”

“It’s not your fault. They just want to be there.”

“Yeah,” he’s being so nice. I love it. I love a nice Baz. “Hey, you know the books you picked for me? I really liked them. Watchmen is my favorite. And This One Summer! So good. I’m almost done it. I think it makes me realise what girls actually go through when they’re teens. It was kinda weird reading, but it was really good.”

“Yeah?” he looks at me with a raised brow and there’s a small smile on his face. 

“Oh yeah. You gotta pick some more for me,” his smiles widens, causing me to smile. “Is that a smile on your face, Basilton?” He shoots me a glare, but he’s still smiling, so it doesn’t really go as planned. 

“Hush,” he looks away from me so I bump his shoulder with mine. He bumps mine back.

“I like your smile,” I say quietly. Because I do. I love his smile. I can see him blushing and I laugh. He’s so cute. 

I decided that I liked Baz like, what, the day I went to see him at the library? I admitted it to myself, because I obviously couldn’t call him hot and say I didn’t have a crush on him. That’s not how it works. And yeah, now that I think about it, I definitely liked him before that. I think the first time I really realised it was when Penny invited him to the cafe to study with her. The day Penny made me message him… Yep, that was The Day. 

Maybe I should tell Baz that I like him. It wouldn’t be a bad idea. And we’re already friends, so what can really happen? _Tell him, Simon. He doesn’t hate you,_ I hear Penelope saying. I guess I’ll tell him then.

“Actually,” he says. “I already have some books picked out for you. I think you’ll like them.” I grin. If reading means I get to visit Baz at the library, then I’m all for it. We’re quiet for a moment, and I think I might tell him. I did say that I needed a distraction. Thinking about the events earlier brings thoughts about privacy and not having alone time. How did they even know that I was with Baz? That was supposed to be a moment for just the two of us, but they ruined it. When can we have time to ourselves to work on our friendship? 

“Simon?” I look over at Baz and see concern all over his face. It must’ve been obvious that I was thinking about earlier, because next he says, “you want to talk about it? You look pretty upset.”

I sigh through my nose, frustrated. “How did they even know I was with you? Are they spying on us? When are we going to just-! Why can’t we go one day without one of our friends questioning out every move? What’s so hard about leaving us alone?” My right hand is fisted at my side, while my left is holding my coat. “Penny has been so pushy lately. I mean, I love her and it hasn’t all been too bad, but she just doesn’t know when to stop. It’s annoying,” my face is really hot and Baz notices. Baz takes my hand and unravels my fingers to place his in between them.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he looks at me but I’m looking down at our hands. ”For what it’s worth, I understand. Dev and Niall are the need-to-ask-questions-about-your-love-life-every-single-day kind of guys. I was pretty used to it, but they’re getting pretty carried away,” Baz isn’t looking at me anymore. He’s looking at our hands too. He just said that Dev and Niall ask about his love life… he- Am I part of his love life? He technically implied it. Baz likes me?! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I need to tell him. 

“We should just go away. Like, we should go off the map,” I realise what I said, so I add, “then Penny and Aggie and them would stop texting us all the time.”

“I think that would make the texting worse,” his eyes flick up to mine and he grins. 

“Probably,” I grin too.

“And I would lose my job. Same with you.”

“I bet Penelope would gather a search party to look for us,” we’re laughing now.

“Probably,” he smiles. After a moment he says, “It would be nice, though.” Then, “Alone, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah.” We literally just talked about going away together. _Together_. Why is this so hard to tell him that I like him? Why is he making this so hard? 

  
  


**Baz**

Simon’s head rests on my shoulder and I immediately tense up. The moment I do, I relax. _Keep it together, Basilton._ My belly is doing flips over and over again, and my words keep getting caught in my throat. I gave Simon a hint that I like him, and I know he realized. I took his hand and I told him that he was involved in my love life. He is my love life. 19 years, and I have never liked anyone other than an actor, until this idiot shows up at my work. 10 years, I have known I was gay, but never had a cruh on a bloke. I only knew I was gay becuase my father had a talk with me about girls and throughout the whole thing I was calm and collected. I told my father I have no interest in girls at my age and that was true. 4 years after that I still didn’t find women sexually pleasing, and much to my horror, my gay awakening was Percy Jackson. Not Logan Lerman, the actor, just Percy. I was a 13 year old boy and Dev, Niall and I were having a movie night. We watched almost 6 movies until 3 in the morning. Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief was the last one we watched and of course, I couldn’t sleep, and when I did, my dreams were about Percy. I must’ve watched that movie 20 times by now. When I was 15, I finally stopped liking Percy and I came out to Dev and Niall, not even bothering to mention the whole Percy Jackson fiasco, even when they asked how I realised. I came up with some shite answer, which, thankfully I have forgotten. 

Simon pulls me out of my head by lifting his head and pointing to the sky, “look,” the sun is beginning to set and we can just see the pinky-orange hue over the treetops in the river valley. “Pretty,” he says. When I look down at him he’s looking right at me. “So pretty,” he whispers, still looking at me. His cheeks are dusted with pink and so are mine. _He thinks I’m pretty… HE JUST SAID I WAS PRETTY HE USED THE SKY AS AN EXCUSE TO CALL ME PRETTY AHHHH WHAT DO I DO?!_

Surprisingly, I am calm, but my head is a mess of thoughts. “Beautiful,” I manage to whisper, looking into his eyes. So blue. So Simon Snow. Beautiful boy. I look down at his lips. Those kissable lips. I could kiss him, right now. We’re so close. So close. I look up to his eyes and see the sunset reflect in them. “So pretty,” I squeak out, weakly.

He breaks into a huge grin and before I even have time to realise what’s happening, his arms wrap around my neck and smashes his face into mine. His lips are hot and so soft. Softer than I thought was possible. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. His hands are in my hair and he kisses me again and again. I give him back everything he gives to me. His mouth opens, granting me entry. My tongue slips into his mouth and I hear a small sound escape him. I smile and follow it down his throat. He’s smiling too and he’s kissing me with so much force, pushing me back. My back slams against a tree trunk and Simon puts his hands on either side of my head, kissing, kissing, kissing me. He’s so hot. Our kisses are sloppy and forceful, but it doesn’t matter, because either way I’ll still love him. 

When we break, we’re both breathing heavy and he rests his forehead on mine. I pull him closer by his waist and he laughs. I laugh too and place a gentle kiss on his nose.

“I guess that was me telling you I like you,” he says, smiling. 

I laugh. “I guess you said it for both of us,” I say. His eyes find mine and he kisses me for a long moment. He pulls away with a loud smack. I through my head back, careful not to wack it into the tree and let out a loud laugh. He laughs into my chest so I set my chin onto his head. His arms find my waist and he hugs me closer. “Should we head back?” I say. The sun is just about gone. He nods and pulls away from me. I push off the tree and reach for his hand. He lets me take it. I bring it up to my mouth and kiss each of his knuckles. He blushes and rolls his eyes. I just smile.

  
  


**Simon**

Baz drops me off at my flat and we stand outside my door. I tell him I’ll stop by the library tomorrow to get more books and he smiles and says okay. He says goodnight and I kiss him before he leaves. When I get to my bedroom, I fall face first on my bed and grin into my pillows. I just kissed Baz. I kissed Baz twice. I want to kiss Baz again and again and again. 

Penny knocks on my door. “Come in,” I say.

“Have fun?” I can tell she’s smiling so I roll over and look up at the ceiling. “You kissed him, didn’t you?” when I don’t respond she says, “you’re smiling so big, Simon! Oh Merlin, you guys are terrible! I love you.” She laughs then closes the door. I just smile at the ceiling ‘till I fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yes, Hi! I missed writing, is that weird?  
> Hope you liked this chapter, a little fluff for y'all. 
> 
> Chapter question: What do you think will happen now that Simon and Baz have told the group to lay off?
> 
> Next chapter comming soon!


	18. Books and Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastry Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this.

**Simon**

I’m surprising Baz at the library today. He doesn’t know I’m coming so he _is_ surprised when I stand right next to him while he’s shelving books. 

“Hi,” I say, already grinning.

“Hello, Snow,” he smirks and pushes a cart down the aisle a bit. I follow. “Have you come just to see me?” He’s teasing me and it’s so cute. 

I twist my fingers through my hair. “Actually, not really. I came to get more books. And to return these ones,” I look down at the books in my hand. 

“Ah, right,” he turns. 

I catch his wrist when he pulls the books from my hand and tug him forward a bit. His breath catches and I smirk. I tilt my chin forward the slightest and he meets me in the middle, our mouths connecting. He melts into my lips, making me smile. 

Abruptly, Baz pulls away and glares at me. “Not here.” I giggle, which turns into a really loud laugh and I end up leaning against the stacks of books. Baz rolls his eyes and pulls my wrist, dragging me behind him, guiding me to an isolated corner. Turn after turn after turn. He stops when he’s sure no one is with us then pushes me up against a wall, trapping me in his arms. I smile. “Don’t ever do that again,” he says in between kisses. He kisses the corner of my mouth, my cheeks, my chin, along my jaw. 

“You started it,” I say, objecting. He pulls away and stares at me. 

“I beg pardon?”

I grin. “You. Started. It.”

“How did I start it? You were the one who kissed me first!” I laugh and lean forward to kiss his mouth. He’s cute when he’s trying to win an argument. He gives in and kisses me back. 

The kisses turn tender and slow, like we're trying to absorb each other with each pull of our lips. I tilt my jaw for better angles, I hold the back of his neck and his jaw so he won’t pull away. He holds my waist and plays with my hair. When I smile onto his lips, he smiles back. I end up laughing, causing me to pull away so I bury my head into his neck. His long hair tickles my ears making me giggle. Since my face is close to his neck, I peper it with soft kisses, being sure not to leave any spots. That wouldn’t be too professional. Speaking of, I pull away from him, but hold onto his neck with my hands.

“About those books?”

He gives me a look that says  _ are you serious right now?  _ then rolls his eyes. “You, Simon Snow, are a nightmare I may never escape from,” I grin.

“Yeah. I know,” I take a look around the small corner we’re in. Something feels oddly familiar. “Was I here before? I feel like I was but I can’t put my finger on it-”

“It’s the place where we first met,” he offers. 

I nod. “That’s why.”

He leads me to the front of the library and he shuffles around the front desk until he finds what he's looking for. Books. He hands them to me.  _ Saga _ .  _ Hellboy _ .  _ Nimona _ .  _ X-Men _ . My eyes light up at X-Men. I’ve always wanted to read the comics but I never found myself doing so. Baz raises an eyebrow. “Those good? I can get different ones.  _ Saga _ has other books in the series, but read this one first to see if you like it,” he nods to the book in my hands. “Rated mature, for sure. I’ve never read it before, but it’s popular,” he leans on the desk with his arms folded. I look at him. He looks like he belongs here. He looks good. A stack of books to his right and a computer to his left. He looks like a proper librarian. His hair is no longer slicked back but hanging in his face. His nametag is perfectly straight and his polo hasn’t much of a hair on it. He’s well cleaned up. He looks fit. It gives me the urge to lean over the counter top and grab him by the color and kiss him senseless. Ruffle his hair. Wrinkle his shirt. But I don’t. It probably would ruin his reputation around here. I get that. If he came into the cafe one day and kissed me over the counter while I was making up his drink, people would throw me nasty looks too. I don’t want that for him. 

I look back down at the books. “Thanks. Do I need to check them out or-?”

He cuts me off by shaking his head. “I already did. Consider it a favor.”

I grin. He’s so sweet. I can’t resist pecking him on the cheek, which makes him turn beet red. I laugh and turn to the door, hugging the comics to my chest. 

  
  
  


It’s a quiet day at the cafe today. School is almost done and people are studying for the final exams 24/7. Penny, Agatha and Shepard are all seated at a high bar stool table, not too far from the cash register. Aggie and Shepard are talking about America and Penny is listening to a lecture and writing notes in her books sprawled out in front of her. Shep and Agatha sometimes ask for my opinion since only one other girl is here, seated at the very back of the cafe, next to a window, also listening to something. She’s got her laptop in front of her and some papers like Penny. She’s got springy brown hair, covering most of her face. She’s got freckles and light brown, rosy cheeks. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I offered to refill her tea. I think I’ve met her before, though. She might have been at one of the staff and manager meetings for all the cafes in town. She must be a barista like me. 

I see Agatha throwing glances at her every now and then. It makes me smile. I know that Agatha is lesbian. She came over to mine and Penny’s with the lesbian flag thrown over her shoulders last June. I made a cake for her. It’s cute to see her trying to get a look at the girl. 

I walk over to Shep and Agatha. They’re back to talking about some American beach. 

“You’ve never been to Florida?” Agatha says, her tea stalled to her lips.

Shep shakes his head. “I mean, I have been there, but only for like, four hours. And I was in an airport, so, not much going on.”

“I know you’ve been to Cali. You’ve got to visit me when you go back to Nebraska.” Agatha tuts and crosses her arms.

He smiles. “In all of California, where is your dream home?”

Since America isn’t one of my expertees, I shuffle over to Penny, who’s got her head buried in her notes, her earbuds still in. She doesn’t notice me so I pluck them out of her ears.

“Whatcha studying for?” 

She smiles, pauses her lecture and pushes up her glasses. “English Literature,” I nod and she smiles. 

“What?”

“You have no idea what that is, do you?” 

“Oi! I’m just trying to strike up a conversation here, there is literally no one here, except for the girl in the corner,” Agatha perks up at the mention and looks over at us. I smile at her and her cheeks pinken. 

Penny shrugs and places her earbuds back in. I sigh and lean back against the counter, taking it in. Everything. The quiet music playing. The girl in the back typing away at her laptop. Agatha laughing at something Shepard is saying. Penny, scribbling something in her notebook. The creeks and moans of the cafe. The smells. The pastries. The bell dinging as a man opens the door.

“Pastry time?” Agatha says, grabbing my attention. She looks at a smiling Shepard who looks at Penny, who's still listening to her lecture. He sneaks close to her and picks her earbuds out of her ears. She smiles at him and presses a kiss to his nose. 

“Pastry time?” Penelope asks.

“Pastry time,” I nod. I turn to the displays of different pastry items and donuts. 

“Wait wait, what’s Pastry time?” I hear Shep say. I stop and turn to him. He must be joking. We’re all staring at him, even the man who walked into the cafe, that I’m just now remembering. I look over at him. He’s tall and he’s got a polo t-shirt on with black trousers. He’s got black hair slicked back. He-

“Baz!” I say. A grin takes over my face. Everyone turns to look at him. He takes the unoccupied seat next to Agatha, who gives him a small smile. He nods at Penny and Shep then looks at me. He winks, causing my face to heat up. 

“I second that. What's pastry time?” He says it like he’s been there the whole time. Like he’s a part of our group, and in a way, he kind of is. It makes my heart warm. They just accept him like he is. Maybe it’s because of the text message we sent to everyone, and if that's the reason, it doesn’t affect me in a bad way, because it means they respect our wishes and they’re being their normal selves. I love them so much. They’re my family. 

“When Agatha comes to visit, Simon picks out pastries for us to try and we rate them,” Penny answers for me. She smiles at me and I nod. I get four plates out and set the first pastry on each one. 

“So, it’s a special occasion for Agatha’s return? And you rate the pastries on how good they are?”

“Technically,” I say. “After we rate the worst ones, we usually go to mine and Pen’s flat to try and remake them. It’s really fun.” I hand the plates out to each of them. Baz is just looking at me. 

“Awesome. We’re going to your guys’s place after?” Shep says. 

“Only if the pastries are bad enough,” Agatha says. “Baz, you’ve got to try Simon’s croissants. I don’t know how he does it, but they’re de-lish."

He smiles at me and I shrug. “They’re okay,” Penny and Agatha look at me in disbelief.

“Simon. You know very well that they’re perfect. You love them, not to mention your scones.” Penny says.

She’s right. I make the best scones and Penny and Agatha always go berserk when I make them. I only ever make them for this occasion, even if all the ratings were good.

“Merlin, Baz you have to try his scones too. Devine!” Agatha is facing him and Baz is laughing at her. 

“Okay, okay. Then I guess we should start rating?” Baz looks at me and I smile. He’s so sweet. 

I nod then hold up my hand. “Wait, Baz, you want something to drink? Tea?” 

“Tea.”

“What kind?”

“Surprise me,” he winks again so I turn away to hide my blush and he laughs quietly behind me. I whip up my own concoction of a London Fog, hand it to him, then announce, “let the ratings begin!” My hands are pointed at the sky like I’m calling Merlin himself. They all laugh. 

Agatha rates the first pastry, the apple crisp, a 6 out of 10. Baz gives it a 5 and Penny and Shep give it 6 ½. I set one aside for me to try later. I hand out the danishes next. They all agree to give them a 7. I hand out cannolis next. They're the newest pastry in our cafe, bakers from Italy brought samples in to see if we would sell them and they've been a big hit so far. Everyone gives it a 10. I hand out the bakery's croissants, drizzled in a milk chocolate. Penny, Shepard and Baz give it a 4. They say it's not buttery enough. Agatha gives it a 3 ½, saying it's not nearly as flaky enough. I don't argue with her, because when it comes to Agatha, she's the queen of the posh. She told me she used to do classes for being polite and all that posh nonsense. She comes from a wealthy family, so I don't know. 

After a while of judging pastries, they all come to a consensus of the worst pastry, and the best. It's all up to me now, since I haven't tried them yet, even though I've had all of these before since I worked here. 

I try each pastry, all of their eyes watching me. It's kind of embarrassing. Especially since Baz has been using this as an excuse to watch me. Maybe he's just in love. I sure am.

The worst pastry was the lemon peach turnovers, with a rating of 2 while the best was the cannolis. 

"Looks like I'm making turnovers," I say, looking at Baz. He’s smiling, just a bit. He’s happy. I’m happy.

Agatha looks determined and excited. “Yes! Simon, have you made them before?”

I shrug. “I mean, I work here, so, I guess.”

She rolls her eyes. “Right, right. To Penny’s and Simon’s!”

I shake my head, cutting her off. “Not yet. I need to finish my shift first. Ellie’s coming in after me. Maybe in about 10 minutes?” I check my phone and nod, looking back up at Aggie. “Can you wait that long?” I smirk. 

She rolls her eyes, dismissing the conversation, so I gather the plates, giving Baz one last glance before heading to the back kitchens.    
  


I quickly put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and pull the muffins out of the oven. I whip up another batch and stick them in, setting the timer. I’ll give Ellie a heads up when she gets here. I clean my dishes and when I’m done, I turn to the door. I jump at the sight of Baz,  smirking at me with crossed arms. He’s leaning against the pantry shelves with his legs crossed as well. He snickers when he sees me jump.   
I walk over to him and he envelopes me in his arms. I instantly melt against him. He’s the perfect temperature for my sweating self, the perfect fit for me. He kisses my head so I look up at him. I’m grinning and so is he. His eyes are soft and his hair is falling in his face, little black strands touching my cheeks. I tilt my chin and our lips crash together, where they belong. Our kisses are slow and deep, giving, giving, giving. We breath the same air. We hold each other close. I love him, and I pour it into every kiss I give him. Every place I touch. Every part I hold. I love him, and one day, I’ll tell him.

“Simon,” Baz says against my lips. I pull away and rest my forehead against his. I know we need to stop. Penny, Shepard and Agatha will be curious. But what do we have to hide? Penny already knows I kissed Baz and I’m sure she told them already. Trust her to spill my tea. Tell my secrets. It used to bother me when I was younger. When we were immature and stupid. We still are, not to mention. Just, less. More aware of what’s going on around us. We’re not kids anymore. We’re adults. And we know how to act. But does that stop us? Not really. 

“I don’t want to,” I say. And it's true. I want to stay in this moment with Baz forever. I want to stay in this little kitchen and kiss him against a wall. I want to stay in our little corner of happiness. 

“I know. Neither do I, but your shift is ending soon and we’ve got to head to your place for the pasty re-makeover. Oh, and the London Fog you made me. How do you make them so good?” I laugh and he kisses my nose. I forgot about the turnovers. I’m actually kind of excited to make my own. I have to follow the cafe’s recipe, but when I’m at the flat, I can add all sorts of things. Less flour. More butter. Always more butter. A little more sugar. A tad of salt. Blueberries. Nuts. Even grapes if I want to, though I never would. Who puts grapes in pastries anyways?

I nod and pull away from him. “You want another one, don’t you? Re-makeover. Who made that up?”

“Shepard,” he says following me out, ignoring the Fog question. They all look at us when we approach. Agatha has a sly grin on her face and she winks at me, causing me to blush and run a hand across my face, tangling my fingers in my hair. Penny’s grinning too and Shep is laughing. Baz’s fingers slide against mine as he passes me, going back to his chair. As soon as he sits, Agatha leans over to him and whispers something into his ear which makes his whole face turn red. He glares at her and she just laughs. He whispers something in her ear that makes her stutter and blush. She casts a glance behind her at the girl at the back, who’s still here. I should ask if she needs anything before I leave. I make Baz another London Fog and mark the  _ i  _ in Basil with a heart. He smiles when he sees it and covers it with his hand as he drinks.

The doorbell dings as Ellie pushes her way through. She glances around the mostly vacant cafe, a confused look on her face, and when her eyes land on me, she smiles and salutes me. I smile and salute back. She likes to salute people for fun. 

“Right. I’ll get my things then we can leave, yeah?” I say, turning my attention to the group.

“Don’t go snogging Baz again, or we’ll be here for another 10 minutes,” Penny says quietly to me. I throw a glare at her, but it doesn't do me justice since I’m blushing all over again. Shep laughs beside her and begins to help her pack up. I head to the back once again and Ellie’s there. 

“Ask if the girl at the back needs anything. I forgot. Oh, and there are muffins in the oven. Everything else would be good though.”

“Got it,” she nods, pulling on her apron. She never ties it or unties it. Just slips it on.    
  


“Bye,” I smile and wave to her, before I leave to meet everyone at the front of the store. Penny has her car, so we can just drive to our place.

  
  


Baz has his car apparently. Penny’s car is bigger so me and Agatha pile into the back while Shepard rides shotgun. Baz follows Penny to our place, right behind us the whole time. Shep doesn't stop talking until Penny tells him to shut up or she’ll put her fist down his throat. He laughs and takes her hand. I would definitely shut up if I were him. You never know when Penny’s being true to her word or not. 

“So. How’s it going with Baz?” Agatha asks me quietly. I blush. 

“Um. Good? I mean, I don’t know,” I shrug and smile at the thought of him. I turn to see if he’s still behind us. He is. 

Agatha’s looking at me. “You really like him, don’t you?”    
  


“Yeah. I do. He’s so sweet,” I smile again. She does too. 

“Who kissed who first?” she asks, nudging me playfully.

“Me,” I squeak out. I shove my hand into my hair. “I kissed him.”   
  


“Simon!” She yells. “Yessss!” Penny looks at us in the rearview mirror. I blush, trying to hide my face again. Agatha’s eyes are so bright. She throws her head back and laughs, holding her hand up to me. I meet her hand with mine, weakly. “Oh no. You gotta give me a real high five. That was pathetic. Come on, you made the first move on your man, you get a high five,” she holds her hand up and I smack mine against hers. Hard. She yelps but laughs with me. “That’s more like it.” After a moment she asks, “did you go on a date with him yet?”

“No. But we should. We’re not officially boyfriends yet,” boyfriends. My voice cracks at the word and Agatha laughs. 

“You should ask him. He really likes you, Si,” she places her hand on top of mine, where it’s placed on my lap. 

“I know,” I love Agatha. “So. Enough about me. I saw you today. Throwing looks at that girl at the front. You had heart eyes for her, Aggie.” I smirk.

“Oh shut up,” she shoves me and I laugh. 

“Aggie’s In loooove,” I say. She laughs. 

“So are you,” facts. “I don’t even have her number.”

“You shoulda got it when we were there,” I say. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see her again sometime.”

“Maybe. She comes around the cafe pretty often. I think her name’s Ginger? She’s a barista like me I think. Really nice”

“Ginger? Merlin,” she pauses and I laugh. You can see the love radiating off her. “Do you know where she works?”

“No. I saw her at a cafe meeting once. She probably works in town.”

“You think?” She says sarcastically. We laugh. “I’ll look for her.” I laugh because that sounds so stalkerish, but I know what she means. I always laugh with Agatha. Whenever we’re together, we always make eachother laugh. We always end up falling onto each other and Penny drags us behind her, really annoyed. We always include Penny, or at least try to. We do get a couple good laughs out of her. Especially when it’s all four of us. Shep has an effect on her, but she’s still really fun when it’s just me, her and Aggie. We once went out together and Penny and Agatha got so drunk that I had to carry them both home. Agatha yells when she’s drunk and Penny is non-stop talking. So imagine, walking home with two very loud, obnoxious and very drunk girls at 1 am. People throw you looks, I can say that. One lady yelled at me and Agatha and Penny shushed her till she stomped away. It was priceless. 

  
  


When we get to our flat, Agatha and Pen dump themselves on the sofa and Baz seats himself at our tiny island. Shepard looks through our movies by the telly. 

“So, what kind of turnovers am I making?” I grab my apron out of the closet and tie it around my waist. “Does it matter?”

“No. Make what you want Si. Either way, it’ll be great,” Penny says. Agatha nods beside her and Shep doesn’t reply since he is still looking through movies. I look at Baz. He shrugs. 

“Do you need help?” Baz asks as I search the cupboards for our recipe books. 

I smile at him. “No. But you can watch or go see whatever Shepard’s doing,” I wave my hand to him and climb onto the counter. 

“Trust that I’ll be watching,” I can hear the smirk in his voice. It makes my cheeks turn pink.

I find a recipe from a recipe book and look for turnovers. I choose raspberry puff turnovers and dig out the ingredients. I do all the basics for the dough. Flour, butter, baking powder, salt, sour cream. Now’s the time for me to work my magic. I add more butter and a little more sourcream. You can’t go wrong with more butter if you know what you’re doing. When the dough is done, I roll it into a rectangle and fold it into thirds. I roll the dough out and fold it again and stick it in the fridge. 

While I grab the raspberries from the fridge for the filling, I notice that Shepard is yelling and it scares the living hell out of me. 

“You guys haven’t seen Lord of the Rings? You have them right here!”

Penny shrugs. “We haven’t really had time to watch them.”

“How? The first came out in 2001.”

“Shep, we were four years old.”

“Yeah, but you had all this time to watch them! I watched them when I was ten! Baz, please tell me you’ve seen them,” he looks over to Baz, who’s still seated at the island. 

“No. We had children in the house. They were all too young to see them. They managed to watch Harry Potter though.”

“You’re kidding. Agatha?” 

“Sorry. I never watched movies when I was little. Only Disney princess movies,” she flips her hair behind her.

“Christ. We are watching them. Today. All three,” he throws them on the coffee table and Penny jumps. 

“There are three?” I ask. “Merlin.”

Baz laughs a bit as Shepard stares at me then smacks his head. “What is up with the British people. Seriously, you guys haven’t had coffee before, you haven’t watched Lord of the Rings, you have the weirdest cusses,” Penny laughs too and gets up to hug him. 

“I’m sorry bub. Do you need to sit down? Is this too much for you?” She coos. Agatha and Baz gag and I just laugh, heading back to the filling. 

“Straight people, I swear,” I hear Agatha say. Baz laughs out loud and gives her an air high five. I guess that means Baz isn’t straight. I mean, obviously he isn’t. We’re kind of dating, but I never did ask if he was gay or bisexual or whatever. I think I’m bisexual, now that I think about it.

I guess I should ask. “Baz, can I ask you something?” I say when I’m sure nobody else is listening to us. Shepard is back to being gobsmacked by the movies Penny and Agatha haven’t seen.

“Of course,” he says, giving me a small smile. He turns his body to me so I know he’s listening. “What’s up?”

“Um. You’re, you’re gay, right?” I don't look up at him as I say it, but when I do, he’s smiling.

“Yes. I am very much gay. Since I was fifteen, give or take a few years,” he looks at me with loving eyes. I sigh with relief. I don’t know what I was expecting. He doesn’t ask if I’m gay or whatever. I don’t know what I am. 

“I think I’m bisexual,” I say after a moment. He nods. “I don’t know. I used to date Agatha, and you’re the only guy I’ve ever liked. I don’t know. I don’t really think I loved Agatha romantically. I guess I thought I did, but now, I think I was wrong. She’s better as a best friend than a girlfriend,” I don’t know why I’m telling him this, and I don’t think I ever admitted that until now. I know it’s good to discuss this with Baz. I know he’ll understand. “I guess I’m gay. Or biseual. I don’t know.”

“Simon, you don’t need to know what you identify as. As long as you know who you want to be with, then be with them. You don’t need to identify yourself as anything if you don’t want to. Just be you, okay?” He sets his hand over mine and squeezes, giving me a reassuring look. I nod. “If you do choose to be gay, then that’s okay, same with being bisexual. I’m here for you. Same with Bunce, Wellbelove and the American.”

I smile and pull my hand away, getting back to the filling. When the raspberries are done on the stove, I set it aside to cool and check the dough. The recipe says to leave the filling to cool until room temperature and the dough should sit for twenty more minutes. I clean the counters and put some dishes in the dishwasher, washing others by hand. When I’m done, I stand by Baz. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. Shepard has arranged movies for us to watch and Penny and Agatha are saying no to everything, just to bug him. They keep laughing and Penny holds Shep’s hand. They’re good together. Shepard makes Penny laugh and Penelope keeps Shepard company, since he talks non-stop. They’re good together, and I’m happy for them. It makes me wonder about Baz and I.

I turn to Baz. “Hey, are we boyfriends?” He looks up at me and takes both my hands in his. 

“I don’t believe we made it official,” he says, tugging me a little bit closer.

“Would you be my boyfriend, Basil?” I say, grinning.

“It would be my pleasure,” he winks and kisses each of my knuckles again. I lean into his side and drape my arms around his shoulders.    
  


“Simon. How’s the turnovers going?” Agatha calls. Right. Turnovers. 

I pull away from Baz and pull the dough out of the fridge, setting it by the filling. I turn the oven on and roll the dough out, cutting sixteen squares. I look up at Baz and gesture my head for him to come over. He shakes his head no, but I grab his arms and pull him around to my side. I hand him a spoon and scoop mine into the filling. I show him how to fold the pastries to make a triangle shape and to press the edges down with a fork. When I let him do it, they turn out perfect. I snort, shaking my head. He laughs and pecks me on the cheek. I place the pastries on a baking sheet, put them in the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes.

When I turn around, Baz envelopes me in an embrace. I breathe in his scent and he ruffles my hair, making me giggle. I feel his breath in my hair, tickling my scalp. His lips press down on my head so I lift it to look at him. I move my arms so they’re around his neck and I play with his hair. It’s smooth and silky, passing right between my fingers. I grin at him. He’s so beautiful. His eyes are an abundance of grey, but they sparkle and I see my reflection. His eyebrows are the perfect shape, and I honestly wouldn’t even be surprised if he plucked them. He’s got a widow’s peak for a hairline, a sorry excuse to dress as a vampire on Halloween, I’d say. My eyes trail down to his jaw, the hottest jaw I’ve ever seen. Perfect angle. Crowely, I would make out with that jaw. His chin is perfectly smooth and shows no sign of stubble, the dip right before his lips is enough to turn me on, and his lips are the dimmest shade of pink. They look soft and welcoming to my lips, but I don’t succumb. My eyes roam his face until they land on his once again, and when they do, I see vast fields of love. I see him, with me. Holding hands, leaning into each other, walking through tall grass. I see my life, ours, together, flashing before my eyes. We’re walking in London, hand in hand, a smaller hand hold mine… Then we’re sleeping in a bed, our bed, by the looks of it, and a little girl jumps on us, waking us up, and we’re laughing and kissing her. Then I see just Baz and the little girl. He’s doing her hair and she’s humming a soft tune. 

I’m pulled out of my trance by a flash, then “Shit, flash is on,” and then, “It’s okay, I took some.” Baz startles and turns his face away from mine, glaring at Penny and Agatha, who took our picture, I assume. When I look over, Penny’s got her phone out and is showing Agatha her screen. They’re both smiling.

“Look at you two. So cute!” Agatha squeals and Baz practically gags. I laugh, not really bothered by them taking our picture, because Baz is a better picture to look at. Then I think about what I saw. Us. Together. With a little girl? Do Baz and I adopt a girl?

“Don’t take our picture,” Baz says, letting go of me to stride over to Agatha, snatching her phone. She tries to reach for it but Baz is much taller than her, so he has an advantage. 

“Hey! You guys looked so cute together. Why can’t I take a picture?”

“Because it’s an invasion of privacy.”

“And you two snogging in the kitchen here, and at the cafe isn’t?” She says. It doesn’t really make sense, but he knows what she means.

“We weren’t snogging,” I object, plucking Agatha’s phone out of Baz’s hands when he’s distracted. He’s just a bit taller than me. I shut Aggie’s phone off and hand it to her, frowning.

“Right. Sure,” Penelope says. I turn to her and she winks.

“Oi!” I say.

“Hey! Are we watching these or not? It’s disappointing that you guys haven’t seen these movies, seriously,” Shepard cuts in, waving movies in his hands. “Classics,” he says sympathetically to the movies like they’re being rejected.    
  


“Shep, baby, we’ll watch them, okay? Why don’t you put them into the DVD player while me and Simon get blankets and pillows. Agatha and Baz, popcorn,” Penny orders them. I don’t think Shepard would have stopped nagging us to watch those movies if one of us hadn’t stepped in.

“Wait, what about the turnovers? They’re still in the oven,” I turn to her. 

“Do you not trust me with food?” Agatha jokes.

“Not really. Sorry not sorry,” I say.

“Wow, thanks, Si. I thought you were my friend,” she laughs.

“Popcorn!” Penny shoves them into the kitchen. “Good grief, nothing around here would get done if I weren't here,” She mumbles. 

“I object!” Baz calls from the kitchen. How did he even  _ hear _ that?

Penelope rolls her eyes and pulls me down the hall to the closet to get blankets and extra pillows. I brace myself for a lecture from her about me and Baz. Why else would she bring me along with her?

“Are you dating yet? You guys really were cute in the kitchen, but I can delete the photos if you want.” Her voice is low.

“It’s okay. Actually, send them to me. I wanna frame them, just to annoy Baz,” she laughs and nods, stacking blankets in my arms. “Also, yeah. I asked him today,” I grin.

“Seriously? Awesome Si!” She stops stacking to smile at me. “I’m happy for you, you know. I love you and I really care about you.”

“Yeah, yeah. And you’ll kill Baz if he ever hurts me, et cetera et cetera. I’ve heard the speech, Pen.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, but don’t ruin this Simon. He really likes you. I told you a while ago.”

“I’m not going to ruin this, Penelope. I love him,” I freeze, realising what I just said out loud. 

Penelope laughs and pokes my cheeks. “Aw. You love him. Simon!”

I shove away from her, my face a deep red. “Oi. Tell the whole world, would ya?”

“My pleasure,” she pauses. “You’re good for eachother. I can see it.”

“You can see everything,” I tease.

She slaps me. “Oh shut up. You’re ruining this,” I laugh and she does too.

“I know,” I reply. I know that we’re good for eachother, and Penelope knows, Agatha probably knows. I wouldn’t be surprised if Shepard knows too.

She shakes her head and shuts the closet door, kissing me on the cheek. “I love you, Si.”

“I love you too, Pen. Don’t ruin things with Shep,” that earns me a punch, I just laugh as she heads down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Good?
> 
> Are you happy Simon and Baz are boyfriends now? Are you wondering about Dev and Niall? I am.


	19. As Long As I Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and love. A little LOTR for ya.

Message:

7:00 pm [Simon]   
PENNYYYYYY

7:05 pm [Pen]

**What Si, your literally across the room from me.**

7:05 pm [Simon]   
BAZ AND I ARE OFFICIAL WE’RE DATINGGGGG PEN IM HIS BOYFRIENDDDD!!! ASDFGHJLGFASDFGHJLKJHGFASDFG

7:05 pm [Penny] **  
** **I KNOW you told me already :) Are you gonna tell Shep and Agatha since they’re here with us?**

7:05 pm [Simon]   
Hgasdfghjhgf ik but i wanted to say it again bc AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh   
Idk yet. I think i’ll tell them tmrw. 

7:05 pm [Penny]   
**Fine. it’ll be fun to watch. Is Baz telling Dev and Niall?**

7:05 pm [Simon]   
Idk ill ask him. one sec. 

7:07 pm [Simon]   
He says hes gonna tell them tmro. 

7:07 pm [Penny]   
**Okay lol. Can I drop hints for now?**

7:07 pm [Simon]

You’re not his boyfriend Bunce. We’ll drop the hints. 

7:07 pm [Simon]   
Baz took my phonw :(

7:08 pm [Penny]   
**Yeah, I got that. Si we better watch the movie or Shepard will chew us out for not watching LOTR with him.**

7:08 pm [Simon]   
Aw okay :( bye pen

7:08 pm [Penny]   
**Again, right across the room from you.**

  
  


**Simon**

Shepard makes us all watch Lord of the Rings after we finish most of the turnovers, which turned out to be 10 outta 10s on everybody’s list. After that, we all squish onto our sofa, which surprisingly enough fits all of us. Actually,  _ fits _ is an over exaggeration. Agatha is smashed in the middle of the couch and Penny is sitting half on Shep’s lap and half on the cushion. Baz and I are at the other end of the sofa and I’m practically on top of him. Hey, I’m not complaining. We’re covered in blankets, so our entwined hands are hidden. We also don’t need the blankets. I’m hot enough (and I’m sure Baz agrees from the way he looks at me sometimes, like I’m something he could eat. But that’s not what I mean). Temperature wise. 

Baz rubs his thumb over my fingers and winks when I look at him. His hair is falling in his face and he looks beautiful. I could kiss him, but Agatha and Shepard still don’t know we’re together. I want them to figure it out, I think. It might be fun. Baz and I could flirt and mess with them a bit. It could be fun. I look away from Baz and watch the telly screen. Frodo is examining the ring in a forest. Some kind of creepy music is playing in the background, and when there’s a jumpyish scene, Baz bounces his leg, making me actually jump on his lap. I slap him and he laughs. He kisses me on the cheek when nobody’s looking and my whole face heats up. He rubs my hands some more and when I squeeze his, he squeezes back. 

For the rest of the movie, Baz and I are holding hands, but I’m not really paying attention to him because I’m watching the movie, which is actually pretty creepy. When the first one ends, we watch the second. When we get to the orc scene, I start to wonder if they’re real. When I ask, Baz and Penny both say they do, along with many other creatures such as werewolves and goblins and numpties and vampires and dragons. Shepard paused the movie so we didn’t miss anything. 

Agatha ends up resting her head on my arm and my head ends up on Baz’s shoulder. We pause the movie to take bathroom breaks and to get a drink. Baz pulls me down the hall when everyone is in the kitchen and kisses me. It’s deep and sweet and perfect. He spins us around and I hold on tighter, laughing in his mouth. When he stops spinning, he dips me and I laugh, pulling him down for another kiss. I run my fingers along his scalp and he  _ hmms _ in my mouth. I can feel it in my throat. When we pull away, I’m grinning and he’s trying to keep a straight face but it isn’t working. He ends up laughing and shakes his head, untangling himself from me but still holding my hands. He kisses my nose, then my forehead, then numerous places all over my face, winks, then says, “I’ll see you out there, love,” then walks back down the hall, toward the kitchen. I stand in the hall, stuttering at what he just called me. I’m dazed by his strides. He walks perfectly. His chin held high. His posture pristine. He flips his hair out of his face and my insides turn to goo. I smile. My bladder interrupts my Baz-fantasizing, urging me to the bathroom to piss so I hurry to the loo. 

We finish the second movie and start on the third but Baz says he has to go do something and leaves the flat. He’s back 10 minutes later, and Penelope catches him up when he’s seated. I stare at him like I’m going to get an answer to where he just was. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Why is his skin a bit more olive than earlier. He was paler just 10 minutes ago. What happened? I reach for his hand. It’s no longer chilly like it was before. Instead it’s warm and at a normal temperature. I lift my other hand to his cheek, he’s surprised when I start stroking it. It’s warm. He smiles, and that’s warm too. His face flattens when he realises that I’m not smiling but still trying to figure him out. A flash of panic crosses his face then he suddenly flicks his attention back to the telly. Odd. I cock my head and stare at him for another moment before I turn my attention to the TV as well. I rest my head on his shoulder once more and almost pull away at his warmer temperature. I’m used to his coldness. It was nice. Refreshing almost, since I’m always overheating and sweating. I even sweat when I’m cold, which is almost never. Baz’s cool skin is nice. It cools me off, and probably warms him too. It’s weird that he has warm skin. Maybe he just went for a quick run or something. It’s the  _ or something _ that’s bothering me. 

I’m distracted for most of the movie, but eventually I settle onto his arm and hands find mine. That’s when I lose consciousness about what’s happening around me and focus on the telly. Frodo’s eyes are pretty wicked. So vibrant. Pretty wack. And Sam is so heroic (When we got to the orc scene in the second movie, I started to wonder if they were real. When I asked, Baz and Penny both said they did, along with many other creatures such as werewolves and goblins and numpties and vampires and dragons. Apparently everyone knows this except me. Also apparently people have to be very careful and be cautious about the creatures. They are the cause of most deaths in London, which freaked me right out. Baz said not to worry, that there are people monitoring the issue. Shepard paused the movie so we didn’t miss anything). Agatha was asleep on my arm so we had to wake her. 

When the third movie ends, Agatha’s fast asleep, Shepard and Penelope are dozing off and Baz and I are wide awake. He carries Penelope to her bedroom and Shepard drags himself there with my help. We let Agatha crash on the couch and I throw blankets over her so she’s warm. When I look up, Baz is leaning against the kitchen counters, watching me. 

“What?” I say. 

“Shh. And nothing. You’re just very beautiful to look at,” he smirks. 

“I see. You were just watching my beauty,” I say, keeping my voice from breaking. Also keeping it low. I make my way over to him. 

“Precisely.” When I approach him he unfolds his arms and pulls me into him. I kiss his chin then set my forehead on his chest. We stay like that for a long time. 

“Where did you go?” I ask softly. I don’t want to scare him. 

“I-” he stops and lifts his chin from my head. “Snow.”

“Simon,” I correct him. 

“ _ Simon _ ,” I smile. “I need to tell you something.” I lift my head and stand up straight. He passes me and grabs an apple out of our fruit bowl. His back is turned to me, but when he turns around, his mouth looks full. Puffy, kind of. He doesn't look at me but raises the apple to his mouth. His nostrils flare. He opens his mouth and I see them. Long, white fangs, digging into the apple. He bites a chunk off and chews, then he looks at me and I’m floored.

“Lemme see! Open your mouth!” I walk over to him. He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth again. There they are. “They’re huge, Baz!” I lean in closer to get a better look but he pushes me away. “Wicked,” I whisper. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says. He’s kind of smiling around his fangs. It’s cute. “You’re not bothered? At all by this?” 

I think for a second. I think I should be at least a bit scared that he could suck my blood at any given moment. “No. Not really. Do you want me to be?”

That obviously wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “I-. What? No. You don’t care that I’m like,” he gestures to his face, “ _ this _ ,” he looks disgusted with himself. I must frown. 

“Baz. I honestly don’t care what you are. You’re amazing. You manage to keep surprising me. You’re a bit snobby and you’re so smart. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” I stop. I technically didn’t say the three words, but it was close enough. Why does it really matter whether I say _those_ _three words?_ He already knows I’m crazy about him. I can’t go one second of my day without thinking about him, which yeah, I am kind of just realising that now, but it’s true. His eyes widen a bit at my words, then go soft. 

“Simon, I. I don’t know what to say,” the apple drops from his hand and I catch it. I’m so close to him now. His face is still puffy. His fangs really do bring out his cheekbones though. Which, Oh my  _ God _ . I grin.

“Can I see again?” I ask. He scoffs but pulls his lips back and bares his teeth. They’re so white. So long. So  _ big _ . They must be at least 2 inches. At most. 

He pushes me back again. “You’re not bothered by any of this? I’m a  _ vampire _ .”

I shrug. “Yeah, so? You’re still you. That's what matters, right? I love _you_. I don’t care if you’re a vampire or not. I’ll take it. I’ll take you. I _love_ _you_ ,” yeah. I said _those three words_ because it’s true and I want him to know. He might not believe, but I want him to know. I needed to tell him. I take his hand. “Okay? Hey, look at me,” there are tears in his eyes. “I love you, Baz. I wouldn’t want you any other way. Okay?” He nods, and rests his forehead on mine. I close my eyes and breath him in. Bergamot and cedar (I asked him not long ago). He smells fresh. He smells so lovely. I love him so much. 

“I love you too, Simon,” his breath is shuddery. “Thank you.” I smile a bit then lean forward to kiss him. He knows I love him, and that’s what matters. 

**Baz**

I’m taken aback that Simon isn’t bothered at all that I’m a vampire. I was sure he would have ditched me or kicked me out. He watched me for 20 minutes straight when I came back to the flat. I needed to drink. Going three days without blood isn’t smart when you’re surrounded by bags of blood. I needed blood ASAP. My fangs nearly dropped during the first movie, and they did during the second. I had to do something about my blood lust. I absolutely was not about to drink my only boyfriend’s blood, or any of his friends’. So Ieft and found a stray on the streets and my vampire instincts kicked in. After that I ran to my flat and drank the last of the blood I had in my fridge, then bolted back to Simon and Bunce’s. Simon wouldn’t stop staring at me and he jumped when he touched my skin. It’s always a bit warmer after I drink. Simon very obviously noticed so I freaked out which made him even more suspicious. But, I told him. Which wasn’t exactly easy, and he took it way better than I thought, which I couldn’t be more grateful for. He’s so amazing. He’s more than I could ask for. I honestly don’t deserve him, but here he is, in my arms once again. I could never be more thankful.

  
  


Message: Bazzy’s Gay Yearning Hours :p

Members: Baz, Dev, Niall

1:00 pm [Baz]   
Don’t ever call me a single bitch ever again because I am very much not.

1:01 pm [Dev]   
**AHH! WHATTTTT!!! ALKJHGFDSAsdf**

1:01 pm [Niall]   
PLEASE TELL ME IT'S SIMON. DEV OWES ME 400p IF IT IIISSS.

1:01 pm [Dev]   
**Niall NOOO**

1:01 pm [Niall]   
Niall YESSSS. You got urself into this.

1:01 pm [Baz]   
You two are imbeciles. Yes, it is Simon.

1:02 pm [Niall]   
YESSS! 400p DEV. HAND IT OVER BABE   
And calling him by his first name i c ;)

1:02 pm [Dev]   
**Fuck you.**

1:02 pm [Niall]

Fuck me yourself ;p 

1:02 pm [Dev]   
**Gladly ;)**

1:02 pm [Baz]   
Revolting. Absolutely disgusting. 

1:02 [Dev]   
**Sayz u. I bet u and snow are more discusting than us.**

1:02 pm [Niall]   
Probably rite. They probably cant keep their hand off echother.

1:03 pm [Baz]   
Wrong.

1:03 pm [Niall]   
Prove it.

1:03 pm [Dev]   
**Yeah. who’s the worse cupple. Us or u 2**

1:03 pm [Baz]   
You two. That should be painfully obvious. 

1:04 pm [Dev]   
**Sounds fake, but okay. This is not over. This is a challenge that Niall and i r gonna win -_-**

1:04 pm [Niall]  
Prepare yourself Baz. We’re a nasty couple ;)

1:04 pm [Baz]   
For your information, I did not need to know that. But fine. Challenge accepted. We’re gonna win. 

1:04 pm [Niall]   
Sounds fake but okay. 

  
  
  


“I think we should tell them,” Simon says. He’s brought me pastries at work. We’re in the back office sitting on spinny chairs and making the most of my short break. 

“When?” I ask, stuffing a tourtiere in my mouth. My hand covers it. I don’t have to hide my fangs from Simon, but there are cameras, so I won’t take any chances. 

Simon shrugs and wipes his hands on his trousers. “I don’t know. I thought we could just tell them over text,” he shrugs again. “Don’t really want to deal with them ogling us in person, right? Besides, it would be kinda awkward, don’t you think?”

I nod. “So you’ll make another group chat? We did that already, and who knows how many group chats they have, us excluded?” I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. Simon’s eyes go a little wild. 

“I mean, yeah. I guess,” he runs his hand through his mass of bronze curls.

“Alright,” I nod again.

“Right,” he grabs his phone out of his back pocket. His fingers flying over the screen. A second later my phone pings and I pull it out. 

Message: (Group Chat has no name)

Members: Simon, Baz, Penelope, Agatha, Shepard, Dev, Niall

12:00 pm [Simon]   
Baz and I have an announcement everybodyyyy. 

  
  


I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs. 

  
  


12:00 pm [Dev]   
You guys are pregnant?

12:00 pm [Baz]   
**What? No.**

12:00 pm [Agatha]   
_ You and Simon are getting married? _

  
  


I glance at Simon. His face is bright red. I smirk, leaning forward, resting my forearms on my knees. 

  
  


12:00 pm [Simon]   
No. We aren’t pregnant and we aren’t getting married. geez. 

12:00 pm [Shepard]   
**_Then whaaatttttttt? Spill the tea._ **

12:00 pm [Dev]   
_ Spill. The mother fuckin. Tea. _

12:01 pm [Shepard]   
**_YOOOOO._ **

12:01 pm [Dev]   
Same braincell!!!! 

12:01 pm [Penelope]   
_ You two are dorks. Honestly. Anyways, carry on Simon.  _

12:01 pm [Niall]   
**Im hearrrr. What did i miss?**

12:02 pm [Agatha]   
_ Simon and Baz are pregnant and getting married.  _

12:02 pm [Simon]   
WE ARENT PREGANT AND WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED

12:02 pm [Niall]   
**Dam it.**

12:02 pm [Dev]   
Then what is it you wanted to say. Jhezuz Kriest. 

12:03 pm [Baz]   
**We’re dating for fuck’s sake.**

12:03 pm [Shepard]

**_FINALLLYYYY!! Im so happy for u gies_ **

12:03 pm [Agatha]   
_ YESSSSSSS!!!! Awwweee! Guysss. This means I can skype you two from Califoriaaa! And tease you non stop bc YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE LIKE HOLY FUCCCKKK _

12:03 pm [Dev]   
Bazzy Boi can get some now. ;))))

12:04 pm [Baz]   
**No**

12:04 pm [Niall]   
**> ;) yes Baz.**

12:04 pm [Simon]   
Hgfdasdfghjasdfghjlk

  
  


I look up at Simon again. His face is much redder than it was the last time I looked up at him. He catches my eye and I wink. I can see him falling apart before my eyes. It’s so hot. When I look down at my phone, there’s a bunch of messages.

  
  


12:04 pm [Penelope]   
_ Lmao. Simon is broken.  _

12:05 pm [Agatha]   
_ HA mood.  _

12:05 pm [Niall]   
**Simon did you do the nauty w/ baz yettt? ;)))**

12:05 pm [Dev]   
Nonono. The real question is Does He Want To? ;p

12:05 pm [Niall]   
**I mean, its baz. Ofc he wants to. Baz is all abt him.**

12:05 pm [Simon]   
kjhgfasdfghjkljhgfds

12:05 pm [Agatha]   
_ Lmfao. Why u gotta steal baz’s spine like that niall. Rippp _

12:06 pm [Baz]   
**I’m leaving. Niall, I will kill you when I see you Monday.**

12:06 pm [Dev]   
You lay a finger on him. I swear Basil, I will show Simon all of the videos of u drunk. 

12:06 pm [Baz]   
**You wouldn’t dare. I’ll kill you then.**

12:06 pm [Shepard]   
**_Holy hell. Y’all need to not have death wishes for eachother. Wtf_ **

12:06 pm [Penelope]   
_ Thank you Shep. Can you guys ever be civil?  _

12:06 pm [Baz]   
**Fuck no.**

12:06 pm [Simon]   
Oi! 

Look, Baz has to go back to work soon, so we’re going. 

12:06 pm [Dev]   
Suuureee. He has to go back to worrkkkkkk ;) ;p

12:07 pm [Baz]   
**Yes Dev. I have a job, unlike you.**

I raise my phone to Simon. He looks up from his phone and I snap a photo of him. It’s a cute photo. He’s sitting in a spinny chair with his legs layed out in front of him and his head is tilted down at his phone, his eyes just looking up at me. His curls are kind of covering his eyes, so you just see them behind his hair. He looks confused after the shot. 

  
  


12:07 pm [Baz]   
(Photo attached)

**He’s adorable.**

12:07 pm [Simon]   
Bazzz ljhgfasd

12:07 pm [Baz]   
**Yes, love?**

12:07 pm [Simon]   
Kjhgfdasdfghjkl

12:07 pm [Baz]   
**Anyways. We’ll be going now, if you don’t mind.**

  
  


I pocket my phone, ignoring all the vibrations. I wanted to mess with them a bit. Simon was a mess when I first called him  _ love. _ It was adorable, so I wanted to do it again. And plus I knew everyone would eat that up. 

Simon looks up at me now, his face is blotchy with red and he looks embarrassed. I smirk, knowing I did what I intended on doing. He runs a hand along his face, trying to hide a growing smile. “You, Basilton Pitch, are absolutely terrible. Did you know?”

“Indeed. And you, Simon Snow, are the love of my life. Did  _ you  _ know?” I cross my arms, leaning back in my chair.

“Oh my God. Stop,” his neck is red. A smirk is playing on my lips. “This,” he gestures to me, “is really doing it for me, Baz. You’re terrible. Merlin.” I try not to laugh.

“Is it? I could be doing much worse things right now,” I wink and he spins away from me in his chair, hands covering his face.

“Arrggghhhh! Stop!” He groans and I let myself laugh. I throw my head back and hold my stomach. He’s so cute when he’s being teased. 

Simon gets off his chair and bounds over to me, grabbing my face and smashing his into mine. Our lips connect with such force, our teeth knock against each other and I’m not sure I’ve cut his lower lip. His legs are in my lap and my hands are on his waist and he’s kissing me in the back office of a library. This boy. Our kisses are urgent and he’s pushing me, so I push him back. 

**Simon**

When we break apart, Baz is smirking. 

“What?” My fingers play his hair at the back of his head. How does he get it to be so soft?

“Nothing,” he shrugs. Definitely something he picked up from me. “It’s just.” He stops, looking up to the ceiling. Honestly this bloke.

“Just what? You can’t leave me hanging like that!” I slap his chest playfully.

He’s smirking, trying to hide a smile. “It’s just that you’re so-” he stops again. 

“So what!?” He knows he’s getting under my skin. 

“You’re so extremely hot right now,” he’s grinning now and so am I.

“Shut up!” I slap his chest again, climbing off him to hide my red face. “Merlin.”

He erupts into laughter, throwing his head back again. I plop down on my chair again and pout, just to make a show. “Aw, Snow. Are you mad at me? I’m sorry, love,” I don’t look at him but I can hear the smirk in his voice. He’s cooing at me. I cross my arms and spin away from him.

I mumble. “Don’t call me Snow,” making sure he doesn’t catch it.

“Aw. Baby. Come here,” I shake my head, still refusing to look at him. He called me  _ baby. And love. _ My stomach flutters. I bury my face into my arms. My curls are getting longer and they fall just above my eyes, so when I tilt my chin downwards they cover my eyesight, bringing me an advantage right now. “Simon.” I stick out my tongue. Even though he can’t see it and even though I’m acting childish, it’s still fun and yeah, in all honesty, I’m getting Baz, my  _ boyfriend’s  _ attention, which is more than I could ever ask for. I feel the chair moving, spinning towards Baz. When it stops, Baz crouches in front of me. He reaches for my arms, pulling them down and tangling his fingers in mine. He shakes them, hoping to get me to look at him. I look at his chest, just barely giving in. Just to amuse him. He drops my one hand and reaches to brush my hair out of my eyes. It’s work not to grin. His fingers trail down my cheek, tickling my skin. It sends shivers down to my toes. He brushes his fingers along my jaw then stops at my chin. His thumb brushes my bottom lip while the rest of his hand cups my cheek. All I can think about is kissing him. What the pad of his thumb would feel like on my lips? Would he squirm if I kissed his fingers? 

He traces my lips with his thumb, and I finally press my lips into his finger. I hear a quiet gasp escape him and I grin, kiss his thumb again. “There’s the grin I was looking for,” his voice is so low. So deep. So so sweet. I turn my head to kiss his palm, reaching my hand up to grab his wrist. I kiss each finger tip. Each knuckle. Each joint. Because I want him to know I care. And that I’m still here. I rest his hand on my cheek and lean my head on it. He’s smiling a small smile. One that he only saves for me when we’re soft with each other, like this. 

He grins, then moves his hand to my hair, ruffling it. It shakes my head and I laugh, trying to swat his hand away. He doesn’t oblige. I use both my hands to grab at his, but he seems to know what he’s doing. His freehand flies to my side, tickling it. My breath is taken away and I laugh, squirming in my chair, tossing and turning. I give up on his hand and use mine to bat him and cover myself. I roll onto the floor and Baz laughs, still tickling me. 

“Bazz-ss-hhuuu!” I gasp for air, trying to fill my lungs, but my laughter is taking up all the space. I roll onto him, my arms tucked into my sides, my head buried in his chest and my legs end up on either side of his waist. He laughs and gives up on tickling me. I’m in his lap, and that’s what seems to be his plan. His arms fold around me, covering me like a blanket. I nuzzle into him, catching my breath. “Don’t ever do that again,” I say, trying to sound serious. It goes nowhere because I’m smiling.

“Sorry, love,” he kisses the top of my head.

“No you’re not. You dirty little liar.”

“You’re right. I’m not sorry. I got to see you squirm and giggle and roll around and thrash. It was quite amusing, actually.”

“Oh belt up. You could’ve just asked if you wanted me on your lap, you know,” I tell him, shifting so my arms can find his torso.

“You’re right. Simon Snow, would you do the honor and sit on my lap everyday from now on?”

I look at him. “You’re joking, right?”

He’s grining. “I most certainly am not. Would you though? I did ask.”

I grin back, shaking my head. “Bloody wanker.” I nuzzle my face into his neck, kissing him gently. “Of course I would,” I whisper, kissing him a little harder for emphasis.

“Mmh,” he leans his head on mine. We stay like that for a long moment, just holding each other. I love him so much. 

“I love you,” I say. “So much.”

“I love you too.” I pull my head from his shoulder and drape my arms around his neck, my lips connecting with his. His sweet and sloppy and so perfect. His hands don’t move from my back, where he’s still kind of hugging me, but his mouth works wonders, kissing the corners of my mouth and my cheeks. My left eye. My jaw. My ear. He moves his mouth all over my face and neck. It appears he knows where his lips fall. I think he may be kissing my moles and freckles. I smile at that. He knows where they are. He’s memorised their coordinates.

He kisses patterns across my skin. Constellations. Numerous amounts of stars. Stars for the both of us. He kisses each one, letting me know I’m special and that I matter in this universe. In this moment. In our little galaxy. “Perfect,” he murmurs. He kisses my cheek again. “So beautiful.” Another kiss. “Stunning,” kiss. “Astonishing,” two more kisses. “Mine,” kiss. I close my eyes and let his lips move, murmuring beautiful little words as he works his way across my features. Down my neck. Along my jaw. Along my hairline. He makes me feel special with each word he says. He makes the word seem precious. Holy. Ours. He makes me feel so overwhelmed with love, tears prick at my eyes. I smile as one slips from my eye. Baz kisses it away. “I love you so,” he kisses another away, “much.” I let out a quiet sob, hugging his head. His arms tighten around my body, making me feel so wanted and safe. When I pull back, I rest my forehead on his. He wipes a tear from my cheek and holds my hand with his other. My right hand on the nape of his neck. “I love you, Simon.” He whispers, squeezing my hand. 

“I know,” another tear escapes. 

“Don’t cry.”

“But I love you so much, Baz. I really really do. You make me so happy.”

“I know. It’s okay.” I nod.

“You’re my everything,” I say so quietly. 

“I know.”

“I never want you to leave.”

“I won’t.”

“I want to be with you. Forever.”

“I do too.”

“Baz?” I ask, opening my eyes. 

“Yes?” His eyes are so beautiful. They glint and sparkle. A stormy grey on the inside, almost a light blue, and blueish-black around the edges of his iris. And they’re stars. Stars that will never burn out. Stars that shine every day. Stars that, one day, will burn brighter. They’re the eyes I fell for. The eyes that make me feel at home. Safe. Loved. They’re so filled with love. Love and hope and passion. So much more. Something I can’t explain. So beautiful. I could never look away. 

“Your eyes are beautiful.” I whisper.

He smiles. “Thank you.”

“Baz?”

“Yes?”

“Do you promise?”

“Promise what, Simon?”

“That you’ll stay with me? Forever?” I squeezed his hand.

“As long as I live.”

“As long as you live?”

“As long as I live, I’ll always be yours Simon Snow. I could never stop loving you,” and I believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA FIN!!
> 
> Yeah, this is the last chapter(!) and it's long and probaly crammed with information. I'm sorry my LOTR memory was not up to date. I think I watched them like, last year? Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I hope you all loved this as much as I did. I cried writing the very end. I think it's beautiful. I think every person deserves to know they are beautiful, especially Simon. Especially you, the reader. You are beautiful! It took me a while to realise that myself, but I did, and that's what matters. I am beautiful too. 
> 
> Did you love it? I hope you guys did. It took me a week to write this. I had alot of family problems and I couldn't find time to write when I wanted to. I was never locked my SnowBaz mind for more than 10 minutes at a time. I would get distracted, I would be writing and I would delete what I wrote because it wasn't the characters. So I appologize if my Shepard or Dev or Niall or Agatha or Penelope or Simon or Baz is off or just, wrong. It's quite difficult for me to keep every person in order at the smae time. 
> 
> So, do you have a question? Or, questions? As for who one the Most Discusting/Affectionate Couple, it's up to you. Or maybe it's not. Maybe you want an answer. As the fanfiction author, I want an answer too. Did Agatha end up with Ginger? It's possible. I don't have an answer. Did Shep visit Agatha in the States? Again, I don't have an answer for you. But, it's possible I do. Or will. Depends on all of you. What questions do you have for me? I'd love to hear them.   
> Again, sorry for the late update. I was planning for last week, but like I said, family calls. Family first, activities second. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! Thank you thank you thank you! New fic comming soon... perhaps.
> 
> Do you want a sequel? Or just, a different fic but it has all the answers that this on doesn't have? One shots? Tell me people.


End file.
